A New Leaf
by Maya Michelles
Summary: Haytham and Connor decide to put their differences aside and create an alliance between the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order. Though they receive some resistance to the alliance at first, soon a common cause unites the two groups. Sequel to "A Change of Heart," though the story will make enough sense on its own. OC's introduced. M for language and suggestive scenes.
1. A Rough Start

**Shay POV**

I'm still filled with rage as I travel through the frontier. I arrived in Boston this morning, only to be told by Charles that Master Kenway is dead. Murdered. By his own son, no less. I will kill him for that. I've always considered Master Kenway— _Haytham_ one of my closest friends. It really hurt me finding out he is dead.

I shiver as I trudge through the snow. I wish I had thought to get a horse, not only is it freezing out here, but this snow is slowing me down. I'm still determined to find that damn boy and do what Haytham should have in the first place.

I stop in my tracks, seeing a man lunge from a bush and kill a deer. He mumbles in a language I assume is Native, then skins the animal. I almost pay the man no mind until I notice his clothes. He wears the standard Assassin uniform, and when I catch a glimpse of his face I realize this is the man I came to America for. I hide behind a tree, so he doesn't see me. Once he picks up the parts he wishes to salvage, he climbs a tree and takes off in the opposite direction of me. I follow.

I'm careful to keep my distance. He is a Master Assassin after all. I must admit though, I think I need to worry more about keeping up than keeping my distance. The boy is fast, that's for sure. After several minutes, Connor jumps out of the trees and rolls on the ground. I look down to see who the young native is meeting with.

"About time, how long does it take to kill one deer?" Haytham says, and my jaw drops. He lives?

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry. I cannot just run out and shoot one, you know. I had to find one, then kill it without damaging the pelt. It will be of use later," Connor says, pulling out the meat he collected.

"You were gone forever." Connor rolls his eyes and begins cooking.

"Maybe I just didn't want to come back and listen to you complain. Besides, you should be grateful I'm not making you get your own food."

Haytham shuts up at that. Connor smirks, seemingly satisfied to have won the argument. They sit in silence the next several minutes, and I can't help but wonder why the hell they're here together. In fact, I'm still shocked the Grand Master is even alive. I was sure he had been murdered by none other than this brat he's with now. It doesn't make sense.

"How far are we from Boston?" Haytham asks.

"Since I'm guessing you don't wish to travel by night, then if we get a good start in the morning we can be there by noon," Connor says, looking around as if to assess the area.

"Do you often travel by night?"

"I prefer to. There are less soldiers, and the wolves are more active."

"Why are either of those a good thing?"

"Well, the soldiers don't like me much. And I enjoy hunting wolves."

"Ah, I see."

I frown as Haytham tries to hide his shivering. The poor man is going to get pneumonia, yet he will never complain about the cold. Instead, he simply pulls his legs closer to his body and rubs his hands together. Connor glances at him for a moment and frowns, then hands him some meat.

"Are you cold?" he asks.

"Is it that obvious?" Haytham replies.

"You're shivering."

"Yes, son. It is rather cold." Connor stands up and begins to walk away.

"I will be right back."

"Where are you going? It's getting dark out."

"I'm sure you'll be fine if there are wolves, I'm going to get you something to help you warm up."

"I'm still injured, you know."

"Quit trying to act helpless." With that, Connor climbs a tree and takes off. I consider following, but I'm sure he'll return. Besides, I won't pretend that I can keep up easily. So instead of tailing him, I jump down from the tree. I land behind Haytham, who doesn't turn.

"Back so soon?" he asks.

"It's not who you think," I say. Haytham turns and looks over his shoulder at me. He doesn't look surprised to see me, though I think surprise isn't something he experiences.

"Shay? What brings you?"

"I thought you were dead! Everyone thinks so! And I come to avenge you, only to find you here with the enemy! I think you're the one with explaining to do." He sighs, facing the fire again.

"Well, I am not dead. Surprise."

"Haytham."

"Fine, so I almost did die. But come on, when no one found a body, someone should have asked questions. Anyway, Connor and I fought, and he did stab me. But then he rushed me back to the homestead's doctor and had me tended to. We're only just returning to Boston."

"Why did he spare you? And since he destroyed the Templars, why are you still with him? Why is he breathing?"

"Connor and I… have a very complicated relationship. Besides, you think I could make it back to Boston in my condition?"

"Hey Father, I killed a bear for you. It's still warm, so if you wear it around your shoulders it should warm you up," Connor says as he approaches, carrying said bear skin. "Who's this?" he asks as he hands it to Haytham. Haytham wraps it around himself.

"I'm here to kill you," I say, unsheathing my sword.

"Shay! No!" Haytham says.

"I can get you to Boston fine, you don't need him." Connor's hand hovers over his tomahawk, though he doesn't draw it.

"I know, that's not it." I look at Haytham.

"You actually care about him, don't you?" Haytham looks at Connor for several moments.

"Yes."

"I don't believe this."

"Father, who is he?" Connor asks.

"He's a Templar," Haytham says simply.

"So he wants to kill me because I'm an Assassin."

"Or because you destroyed the Templars. I thought I was avenging Haytham too, but I suppose not."

"I didn't destroy the Templars." I roll my eyes.

"Haytham, why can't I kill this brat?"

"Because I am your superior and I command you not to bring him any harm. Put your sword away," Haytham says. I clench my jaw but obey.

"But why?"

"He is my son, and as silly as it may seem I do feel sentiment toward him."

"I don't like this."

"You wouldn't understand, Shay."

"Clearly! Just because he's your son doesn't excuse away the fact that he destroyed your life's work!"

"I… we're actually going to make a truce. We already agreed on it."

"How do the Assassin feel about this?"

"Well, I sent word, but I don't know how many know. Either way, they'll not oppose my choice," Connor says.

"And what makes you think a truce is possible?"

"You of all people should know that the Assassins and Templars aren't so different," Haytham says.

"But different in the ways that count."

"Honestly Shay, I think it will be beneficial. We'll balance each other out."

"I don't understand where this sudden change of heart came from."

"Oh trust me, there was _nothing_ sudden about it. But with that said, I'm exhausted. I'm going to get some rest, and both of you had better be alive when I wake up."

"Yes, sir." Haytham goes into his tent.

"Well, my father may trust you, but I do not. I'm going hunting," Connor says before taking off.

"I should never have come back."

I sit down and stare into the fire, feeling so confused. Haytham must have changed so much over the last several years. The man I knew wouldn't let blood ties to the enemy cloud his judgement. So I thought, anyway. Connor must've just found a weakness in the Templar that no one else has. I sigh and rest my head in my hands.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a tent. I sit up and stretch, tossing the deerskin blanket aside. When and how did I get here? Surely Connor didn't move me here, right?

I exit the tent, seeing the sun is up. The fire has burned out, and the snow is glistening in the sunlight. I look around, seeing no sign of either Kenway. I'm assuming Haytham is still asleep, and Connor is likely out hunting.

"You are awake," I hear Connor say. I look over my shoulder to see him approach with an armload of firewood. He gets to work on constructing a fire.

"Aye. I don't recall falling asleep," I reply.

"I know you did not mean to, when I returned in the night to check on things you were sitting upright in an odd position."

"Did you move me?"

"Well you certainly were not moving yourself. And Father would not forgive me if I let you get sick and die." I smile faintly.

"Thank you, Connor." He shrugs.

"It was the least I could do, I suppose."

"Is Haytham up yet?"

"I do not know, but considering he's not out, I doubt it." I watch as Connor pulls some meat from one of his bags and begins cooking.

"Why did you spare him?"

"Well, I saw an opportunity for us to build an alliance."

"You do not seem the type to think of people as opportunities."

"And I do not. I see our previous partnerships as an example of the success we have together, and our blood ties are a foundation for something more permanent."

"Yesterday he admitted he cares about you. Where do you stand? Do you care about him?"

"I do. I do not know if I could have coped with losing him. I do still feel bitter toward him, though."

"Why?" He sighs.

"Just that… well, his men were there when my village burned, killing my mother. I believed for a long time they were responsible, but even after discovering their innocence… I don't know, I feel like for people who claim to want the greater good, they were not particularly interested in the well-being of my people. That aside, I do not know what happened between my parents, but I am still upset at Father for not being there. He could have saved Mother. At the very least, things would be so much different— easier, really— if he was there for…"

"For you."

"Yes." I sigh. This boy has felt much pain in his life, that much has become clear. I can't help but see him now as no more than a lonely child.

"You lied." He looks up at me.

"What about?"

"When you spared him. It had nothing to do with any opportunity or goals you thought you could achieve. It had nothing to do with the Assassins or Templars. You just wanted to have a father."

"Yes. As I said, I do not know what I would have done if he died. I love my father. Even with our different views and disagreements, I look up to him. He is still my father, and he is a good man. I'm just glad I saw that before it was too late."

"Maybe I was wrong about you kid."

"We never had this discussion, okay?"

"Promise."

"Are you hungry?" I look at him warily. "Please, I'm not going to poison you. If I planned to kill you, I would have."

"You make a fair point. I could go for some food." He hands me some meat, and I accept it. "Thanks." He nods, then gets up. "What are you doing?" He approaches the other tent.

"He needs to wake up. Father? Father!" He sighs, but then smiles slightly and bends down.

"Now what?"

"I'll wake him up another way."

"Connor, don't do it!" He stands upright, a snowball in hand. He glances at me for a moment then back in the tent. He throws that snowball inside with heavy force. I hear a grunt as it hits its target.

"DAMMIT CONNOR!" Haytham shouts, and Connor laughs heartily. Haytham storms out, brushing himself off.

"Good morning, Father," Connor says. He finally stopped laughing, but still is grinning.

"Brat." Connor laughs again, covering his mouth with one hand and resting the other on Haytham's shoulder.

"You know it's hilarious when you're mad." Haytham rolls his eyes, but I see a smile forming on his own face.

"I'm glad to entertain you. I must admit, I think this is the first time I've heard you laugh." Connor's smile quickly turns into a frown.

"I do not exactly hear you laugh much either."

"But you have heard it." Connor shrugs.

"Are you hungry? I cooked some rabbit." Haytham comes and sits by me, then begins eating.

"You better come eat too, boy." Connor obeys without a word. "I'm glad to see you both alive."

"I was not even here all night."

"Oh? Where were you?"

"Hunting."

"Did you catch any wolves?"

"Yeah, and a few bears as well!"

"I don't know if it bothers me more that you caught so many wild animals or that you're this excited about it."

"Do you know how much bear skin goes for?"

"Not a clue, since I never even considered fighting one."

"Maybe when you're feeling better we should go hunting." Haytham raises his eyebrows.

"You wish to do something with me besides a mission?"

"I… uh… well… I just thought…" Connor looks down in shame. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'd love to spend the time with you, and I may even enjoy hunting." Connor looks up, his smile returning.

"You would?"

"Yes." I smile at the excitement on the boy's face. Now that my anger has faded, I can see why Haytham likes the kid. He's already growing on me.

"So, uh, how did you sleep? Were you warm enough?"

"I was. The bear skin kept me quite warm. Thank you for that, son."

"Of course. Would you like to keep it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I hear they sell for a lot. You can have it for trading."

"No, I will be fine. I insist."

"Okay, then. Thank you, son."

"Of course."

"So, Shay, what are your plans?"

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I'll head to Boston and go back out to sea," I say.

"You just barely made it to land and you already are going to leave?"

"I have some things to attend to, I was honestly just stopping by when I heard the news. Besides, you know I love the sea."

"Yes, and I suppose it's a good thing you do. I would never want to be out at sea that long."

"Yeah, you complained the whole trip when we were on the _Aquila_ ," Connor says.

"Well part of that had to do with your _wonderful_ abilities."

"Do not try and act like you know what you're talking about, you literally took the wheel for like five seconds and nearly destroyed my ship." I laugh.

"You let him steer?" I ask. Connor rolls his eyes.

"There was no 'letting' involved. He decided that I was moving in too slow, so he shoved me away and slammed my ship into the one we were preparing to board." Haytham smiles.

"I guess I got overeager," he says.

"Yeah, I guess you did. It only cost me a month's work to repair."

"Um, oops?" Connor chuckles and gets up.

"I'm going to get ready to go." Connor works on packing everything up. In no time, everything is packed and put over the horses' backs.

"Alright, let's go." Haytham gets up and put the fire out.

"Um, Mister…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Shay Patrick Cormac," I say. Haytham rolls his eyes.

"I forgot you did that," he mumbles, and I shrug.

"Anyway, Mister Cormac, it would be easier if you travelled with us," Connor says.

"Please, lad, call me Shay. And I appreciate the offer, but I do not have a horse," I say.

"Father, double up with me. Shay, you can ride Father's."

"Thanks, kid." He nods.

* * *

 **Connor POV**

Shay, Father, and I arrive in Boston. I hear Shay chuckle and glance at him. He's looking at Father, who is currently asleep and leaning against my back. I smile slightly. He seems so peaceful.

"He has healed well, but still doesn't have much energy," I say.

"It was a bit of a long ride too, I suppose," Shay adds.

"Father, wake up. We are here." He stirs and then sits upright, covering his mouth as he yawns.

"Sorry, Connor. I did not mean to fall asleep," he says sleepily.

"You are fine. I know you are still recovering, so I expect you to be tired. Especially after this journey." He pats my back gently.

"I'm assuming we're taking Shay to the docks?"

"I planned to." Father rests his head against me again.

"I really do appreciate how kind you're being, Connor, especially considering yesterday," Shay says.

"It is not a big deal. It was a small issue that we figured out."

"Still, I just wanted to mention I think you're a good guy. Maybe with you leading the Brotherhood, a truce can be possible."

"You make it sound like I'm risking my life for you. It is not a problem, really."

"Son, as much as I appreciate your modesty, it is fine to accept his gratefulness," Father mumbles. I shrug.

"I suppose." Suddenly, a man approaches the three of us.

"Connor?" he asks.

"Who is asking?" I reply.

"Commander Washington wants to speak with you." Father sits up at that.

"Tell the commander I want nothing to do with him or his problems."

"He's been searching you out for months."

"He has wasted his time."

"Please, sir. He just wishes for a moment of your time." I sigh.

"Fine. Is he far?"

"No, sir. He's at his residence here in Boston."

"Take me to him then. Father, will you be okay to take care of the horses?"

"Yes. Meet me at the Green Dragon tavern," he replies.

"Okay." I dismount.

"Thank you, sir! This way!" the man says. I look at Father, who shrugs. Then I follow the man.

We walk briskly through the city. The man is slightly shorter than I, yet I find myself struggling to keep up. Perhaps because I am so tired. It isn't long, though, before we are standing before a two-story white house. I cross my arms behind my back as the man knocks. A short, petite woman opens the door, then smiles when she sees the young man in front of me.

"C'mon in, gents. Ya here ta see the commander?" she asks.

"Yes, he's been looking for this man," the man replies as we enter. They lead me through the house until we reach a door, and the man knocks.

"Enter," a voice calls in response, and the man opens the door.

"Commander look who I found," he says as we enter the room. Washington looks up from his papers and smiles.

"Good job! You may leave us." The man obeys, and I scowl at Washington from under my hood. "Connor, how are you?"

"What do you want?" I say curtly.

"Ah, yes. Straightforward as always."

"Well?"

"I'd like to talk about what happened that night." I scoff.

"I'm guessing you're in reference to the night you betrayed me?"

"I think that word is a little extreme, don't you?" I rest my hands on his desk, causing me to bend closer to his eye level.

"If it was, I would not have used it." He sighs. "You act as if I am being unreasonable. But you tried to attack my village, knowing full well those are my people. And they mean more to me than _your_ people ever will."

"Look, it's not like I just woke up one morning and decided to kill them. We've been trying to make peace for months to no avail. They were harming the cause and it needed handled."

"Oh, so you just decided to murder a bunch of people?" He gives me a cold stare.

"Like you have room to talk about murder."

"No, don't you dare pretend to know anything about me. I do what I do for a reason, and it isn't because of a mere inconvenience someone is causing. Death should always be a last resort."

"Look—"

"Enough. Am I here for a reason?" He sighs once more.

"I… I need a favor."

"There it is."

"There have been some disappearances of my soldiers lately. I was hoping you'd look into it."

"And if they're just runaways? I have more to do with my time than that."

"They could be, but I received word of some third-party group trying to recruit people to start another war."

"This one hasn't even ended."

"Yet. We're negotiating now. But that isn't the point. According the reports, the group is trying to prepare for another war because they fear more tyranny." I take a deep breath and stand upright once more.

"Where do I begin?"

"The most common place for disappearances is actually at a fort nearby. If you can disguise yourself as a soldier and investigate from within, that may be the best way." I roll my eyes.

"Look at me. I will stick out. How would I even get in?" He raises his eyebrows.

"You think the Commander-in-Chief doesn't have the power to get you into a small fort? Truly Connor, all I have to do is send word and you're in."

"Fine. I will see what can be done." I turn to go.

"Thank you." I stop and turn halfway.

"Do not think this is a favor to you. I'm only trying to ensure peace."

"Understood."

"Anything else?"

"Report back to me when you find something out. The man who brought you here can fill you in on details." I nod, then exit.


	2. The Enemy of my Enemy

**Hello all! I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter! Please feel free to review and, as always, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

I sit in the Green Dragon and take another sip of rum. I don't know what inspired me to drink, I don't really very often. Honestly, it may just be boredom, waiting for that son of mine to show up.

Just as I have that thought, I see Connor's tall frame enter the doorway. His face is in a frown, and I notice it's deeper than usual. I wonder what the Commander had to say. I smile at him as he sits down. He tries smiling back, but it's so strained.

"Well, what did he want? You seem to be in quite a pleasant mood," I say sarcastically.

"He thinks that there are people trying to create an army to overthrow the Patriots once they win. He asked me to investigate," Connor answers. He looks down at the table and traces the pattern on it with his fingers. "I agreed to."

"Well, what does he expect you to do?"

"I am to go undercover in one of the camps and see what I can discover."

"Sounds simple enough." He looks back at me, and he looks stressed. Is there something I'm missing? "What?"

"I want you to look at me and try and figure out why I'm worried about it." I furrow my brow.

"I really don't know what you mean."

"Have you ever met a Native who was a soldier?"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about. Even if I somehow can manage to get in there without incident, who will even talk to me? Will there be a point in going?"

"You will be fine, son. I have faith in you." The worry leaves his features, replaced by a genuine smile.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I smile and pat his arm.

"You're welcome." He leans back in his chair and relaxes a bit. "Say, are you hungry, Connor?"

"I guess a little. I figured I'd get you home and then go catch something."

"Nonsense. Let me buy you something."

"No, thank you. I really don't prefer buying food."

"You didn't even sleep last night. Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine, Father. I've gone longer without sleeping." Dear God, this boy is stubborn. A waitress passes by, and I decide to address her.

"Ma'am?" She stops.

"Yes, Mister Kenway? What can I do for you?" she replies.

"I need two meals for my son and I, please."

"The usual?"

"Please. And can you get him a water as well?" She nods and walks away.

"You have a usual?" Connor asks.

"Yeah, the only thing in this place worth eating. You'll like it, I'm sure."

"Father, please, you do not need—"

"Connor." He frowns.

"What?"

"Please do not fight me on this. Stop complaining, for once." He looks down.

"Sorry." I almost laugh; he looks like a kicked puppy.

"You don't have to apologize, son. You just need to let people do things for you once in a while." He looks back up at me and sighs. He's sitting so stiffly, I don't understand why he looks like I'm chastising him.

"Okay." I chuckle and pat his arm.

"You aren't in trouble, Connor. Calm down."

"I am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I… I don't know… you just seem upset at me."

"Over food?" He shrugs.

"I guess it does seem silly when you say it out loud."

"You're just tired and stressed. Once we get some food in you, you should rest." He shrugs.

"If you insist."

"I do." The waitress brings over the food for Connor and me, and I thank her as she goes. After Connor inspects the food, he begins eating it.

"Not bad," he says.

"Told you." He rolls his eyes, but I see a smile forming. I chuckle and dig into my food.

"Master Kenway?" Charles says. Connor groans at the sound of his voice. I shoot him a warning glare before Charles reaches the table. "Thank goodness you're okay, I thought—" he began, then stops short when he notices Connor.

"No, I did not kill him. Fortunately for you," Connor says.

"Son," I say, hoping the scolding tone in my voice is enough to quiet him. He frowns and slouches in his seat. I decide not to scold him for his posture.

"Sir, I don't understand," Charles says.

"Well, Charles, I just have to say I told you so."

"Okay, fine. You were right. But what happened?"

"We fought, he stabbed me, I fell unconscious and awoke at his doctor's. I've been on Davenport recovering."

"This makes no sense. So what is the plan now?"

"We agreed on a truce."

"That worked well last time."

"I happen to remember how it ended last time, thank you. But this is different. Connor proposed to make it order wide, and I agreed."

"What? Why?" Connor rolls his eyes.

"I have better things to do. You feel free to explain it to him yourself," Connor says, getting up. He shoves past Charles and begins to pass me. But I catch his arm.

"Sit down. If this is going to work, you have to learn to get along with him," I say.

"I have no desire to get along with him, thank you."

"If nothing else at least finish your meal. You don't have to say a word if you don't want."

"I'm not hungry." I give him a stern look.

"Quit behaving like a child." As if to be a pain, he does exactly what a child would do. He jerks his arm away and plops into the chair, huffing. "In case it was unclear, _this_ is me being upset at you." He rolls his eyes again, and I sigh. "Charles, pull up a chair." Charles does so.

"Look sir, I understand that you care about him, but do you really think this will work? I mean, he's killed so many of us!" he says.

"We are not innocent either. This is about putting aside our differences and compromising."

"To what end?"

"A better world. One where instead of fighting each other, we can balance each other."

"And do you think those of us who do not have sentimental ties will be able to just forget the past several centuries of war?"

"We both just want justice and peace, Charles. It is the means that is different. However, he made an excellent point to me."

"Which was?"

"We need the Assassins. Without them, who is to stop us from becoming the tyrants we strive so hard to be rid of?"

"We would never."

"Think about it though. Power does corrupt, doesn't it? Remember Cesare Borgia from the Italian Renaissance? He was corrupt for sure." Charles sighs.

"Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"This truce you're trying to issue had better be about bettering the world together, not just ensuring you don't have to kill your son."

"I promise it is business as well. We have already discussed a lot, and I wish to discuss further with more of each of our men. It's just that with me as Grand Master and Connor as Mentor, it makes it easy to build that bridge."

"Mentor? I thought that was Achilles."

"He officially gave me the title a few years back. He is too old to be involved very deep in these affairs any longer," Connor says.

"Oh, I see. I guess it makes sense then, since there was no one else to fill the mantle." Connor scoffs.

"Do not be so foolish as to think I've been only focused on hunting you Templars."

"There's more?"

"There's always more," I say, sipping my drink. "And son?"

"Hm?" he replies.

"Eat your food like I told you to."

"Do not worry about me." Charles rolls his eyes.

"Such a brat," he mumbles under his breath. Connor sits upright.

"Says the man who's throwing a fit about progress simply because he doesn't like me."

"Connor, please," I say.

"Progress? Please, we're more likely to achieve progress by shouting our plans from the rooftops. I'll have you know that you are too immature to do anything but hold us back, and the only reason your father doesn't see this is because he's letting emotion cloud his judgement," Charles retorts.

"Excuse me? I think I know what I'm doing."

"Not as long as you have this monster as your second in command," Connor says.

"Oh, I think his only mistake is not killing you that day at the church," Charles says. Connor stands up.

"I don't have to listen to this." He storms out. I sigh.

"What the hell, Charles?" I say.

"It's not my fault he's an immature brat!" he says.

"It is your fault that you started an argument with him."

"Whatever."

"I expect you to act like a grown man from now on and not start useless bickering."

"Yes sir."

"And despite what you may think, Connor is a good leader and a brilliant man. With him leading the Assassins, they will be upright."

"I hope you're right. What happens if this doesn't work?" I look down into my now empty cup.

"I'd rather not entertain that thought." Charles sighs.

I hope this goes well. On the homestead the truce seemed to make so much sense, and I was sure we would be supported. But two out of two people I've told rejected the idea. What will I do if it doesn't work? I cannot bring harm to my son. I rest my head in my hands and sigh.

Why couldn't we live a simpler life?

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I slow my horse down to a trot. Now that my anger has faded, I realize that I was behaving rather immature. I should not have stomped out like that, but instead quietly ate the food Father bought me. To be fair, that's what he wanted me to do, and I never have been good at doing what he tells me to.

My stomach growls, and I sigh. I really am quite hungry, and if it weren't for my pride I might go back in hopes that my food was still there. However, I do have my pride, and it is much too large to return for the meal. I decide to improvise.

I ride up to a general store and feel a smile on my face. I haven't seen Emily in a few months, and I'm excited to see her again. I step into her store, and my smile drops. I see a middle-aged man standing behind the counter. He's a little shorter than I, perhaps around Father's height. He has brown hair, and his eyes are a familiar shade of green. I wonder if this is her father.

I buy an apple and sell the animal skins that I have on hand. I'm about to speak up, but he does first.

"Connor, right?" he says.

"How do you know me?" I reply.

"I've heard a lot about you. I worked as an informant for Achilles and the Brotherhood back in the day. I've provided some aid over the years since you showed up as well." Oh, bother. Emily's father is an Assassin associate?

"Oh. Achilles never told me—"

"Not to worry lad, I've not played a huge role since you got things moving again. Though I wouldn't mind getting more involved again."

"I would be glad to have your aid."

"Excellent. The name is Robert Carson." We shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I presume you are Emily's father?"

"I am."

"So, is uh… is she here somewhere?"

"Not at the moment. She went out to run some errands. How do you know her?"

"I met her a few years back, we've become friends."

"Oh, you're _that_ Connor too! You should have said that in the first place. To be honest, I wasn't sure you were real." I smile slightly and tilt my head in amused curiosity.

"Why?"

"Well, besides the fact that she told me about how you rescued her from those crooks like some hero, she always talked about you two spending time together conveniently when I wasn't there. It just seemed odd."

"Why would she make me up?"

"She doesn't really have friends, and I thought she just made it up to not feel so lonely."

"I do not see why she does not have friends. I think she's fun to be around."

"I'm glad you do, lad."

"Tell me, what things about me have you heard?" He rests his hands on the counter.

"She says that you're fun to pick on, for one." I grin.

"Yes, I've learned that she thinks so."

"She does think you're a good listener, and you make her laugh."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm glad you two get along so well. Does she know, though?"

"About the Assassin thing? No. I honestly planned to keep it that way."

"She does not like being lied to, Connor."

"I've not lied to her, I just have avoided that topic, is all."

"You may want to tell her, though. If she were to find out on her own, she'd be angry."

"I will consider it." At that moment, the door opens. I smile to see Emily entering.

Every time I see that woman, she looks more beautiful.

"Connor!" she says with a grin, and I find myself smiling too.

"Hi, Emily" I reply.

"You actually visit again in less than a year and a half. I'm impressed." I frown.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean—" she starts laughing. Oh, she was kidding. It's been too long since I've seen her, I thought I could pick up when she was serious.

"I'm joking, you dork."

"I guessed that when you started laughing." She walks by and pats my arm as she passes. The touch makes my arm tingle, and I wish she wouldn't move her hand so soon.

Why do I react like this to her?

"So, I see you met my father," she says.

"I have," I reply.

"See, dad? Told you he was real." I chuckle.

"As real as they come."

"So, what brings you here to Boston? It's been a few months."

"Well, I was out at sea, then only returned in time to care for my father. He got injured pretty bad, and so I brought him to my home to recuperate." Her father gives me an odd look, and I know I'll have to explain to him why I was caring for my father.

"How's he doing?"

"He is much better, though I fear not as well as he thinks."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yes, I am probably just worried too much."

"How was your voyage?" I think about the Battle of Chesapeake Bay, where I was before attacking thee fort. Instead of saying that, I decide to bring up the treasure.

"It was fine. Oh, while we're speaking of being at sea, I found the final piece of the map I told you about. I believe I know where to go, though I doubt I'll return to sea for a while."

"I'm guessing you've other things to do in Boston then?"

"There's always something for me to do. Enough about me, though. How have the last few months treated you?"

"Good. I've spent most of my time here working. Father is going on a trip at the end of the month, so I'll be running the store by myself. He'll be gone about a month."

"I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job."

"I hope. Oh, also I'm glad you're here. I'm buying a horse tomorrow; would you like to come with me to pick her up? We can even go riding for a while."

"I would love to."

"Great! I can't wait."

"I will look forward to it as well."

"Well, Connor, it was nice seeing you, but I should get back to work."

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow."

"Meet me here at ten?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay. Goodbye, Connor."

"Goodbye, Emily. It was good to meet you, Mister Carson."

"You as well lad, take care," he replies. I exit. I take a deep breath.

I thought maybe time would calm the way I feel about her, but it only made the feeling stronger. I don't know what to do, but I can't drag her into this life. Still, being friends isn't so bad, at least I can spend time with her.

I mount my horse and decide to swallow my pride and find Father. I owe him an apology for my behavior. He is right; if this is going to work, Charles and I cannot argue. I'll have to figure out my problems with him for the sake of the truce. So, I ride for the Green Dragon in hopes to find my Father.

When I arrive, I happen to see Charles a small distance away. I take a deep breath and approach him. He glares at me, and I pretend not to notice his hand hovering over his gun.

"Where is my father? I ask.

"Looking for you, most likely to chew your ear off for storming out like that," he replies.

"Where?"

"That way." I look to where he points and nod.

"Thanks." I mount my horse and ride away. After riding a bit, I activate my Sight. In the distance I see a yellow figure turn the corner. I deactivate it before spurring my horse in pursuit.

I see him ride into an alleyway, and when I reach it I dismount. I frown as I hear some commotion around the corner. I enter the alleyway to see Father's sword clashing with that of one of my recruits, and another one is drawing his weapon.

"Stop!" I shout. They do.

"But Mentor—" the woman who was fighting begins.

"Do not argue."

"Some of yours, I assume?" Father asks, still holding his sword defensively.

"Yes, now will you put the sword away?" He frowns but complies. The recruits look baffled.

"Sir, I do not understand," the man says.

"He is off limits. We have agreed upon a truce."

"Right, because the last worked so well," the woman says, rolling her eyes. I narrow my eyes at her, and she bows her head. "Sorry, sir. That was out of line."

"I am well aware how the last one went, but this is going to be order wide. That means you are not to harm a Templar unless they attack first. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mentor," they both say.

"Good. Now go about your business." They scatter, and I face Father.

"That was annoying," he says, and I notice him holding his shoulder.

"You are hurt."

"Don't be ridiculous, they're novices. Besides, I probably had my sword out for a while five seconds before you showed up."

"You're holding your shoulder."

"I am fine." He moves his hand.

"You are lying." He rolls his eyes.

"Never mind that. I wish to discuss your behavior at the Green Dragon." I look down at my feet. "You shouldn't have lashed out like you had. It was not only counterproductive, but just plain rude. If you wish for this truce to work, you cannot start arguments with my men. Including and especially Charles."

"I know. It was stupid and immature, and I apologize." I look up at him to see surprise on his face, but it only lasts a couple seconds.

"Furthermore, you should have finished your food. It was a waste of both my money and perfectly good food."

"I know."

"Not to mention childish and embarrassing." I look back at my feet.

"I know that too." He sighs.

"I'm trying to be mad at you, quit agreeing." I look back at him and smile innocently. His face softens ever so slightly.

"I mean, if you want me to argue with you I can."

"It would make it easier to be mad."

"I was actually coming to apologize for my behavior."

"Fine! I forgive you! Happy?"

"Yes." He chuckles and pats my shoulder. He rests his hand there.

"Where do you usually stay when in Boston?"

"In a tavern. Why?"

"That is unacceptable. No child of mine is to stay in one of those dumpy taverns while if I can help it. Stay at my home."

"Wait, you want me to come live at your house? Why?"

"You are my son after all, and I do feel some responsibility to do what I can for you."

"But really, that is too much…"

"If I had been a good father, you'd have been living with me anyway."

"But—"

"For once, do not argue with me. Just come." I open my mouth to argue, but he just walks away. I decide to actually obey him for a change and follow as he mounts his horse. He begins riding as I mount mine as well and catch up to ride beside him. I see a faint smile on his lips.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's something."

"Fine, but I would rather not ruin it."

"Okay, so I'm doing what you said, so what?" His smile grows.

"So, you rarely do what I tell you to, and when you do it's a fit. It's just… refreshing." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. How far is it?"

"Not very, it's just outside the city."

"Good, I—" I stop, seeing someone on a rooftop hide behind a chimney.

"What is it?" Father asks, looking at me with a frown. I see the man come from behind his hiding spot just before Father and I pass.

"We have a follower," I whisper. I see Father focus and try to look around. I'm sure he's just activated his Eagle Vision. "The rooftops, just behind us on my side." He looks at me, but I see his eyes dart behind us. He frowns.

"He means harm. Is it an Assassin?"

"No. I was hoping he was one of yours."

"Not that I recognize, but even if he was he clearly has ill intention."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know, but I'm not leading them to my house. Keep up." He spurs his horse, and I repeat the action. We zip through the city, then eventually when we reach a small abandoned section, he dismounts and leads me into another alley. He leans against the wall, and I look around. I see our follower on a rooftop not far. He's drawing a bow, aiming an arrow…

I catch the arrow before I'm consciously aware that it almost went through my eye. I look at the arrow, then put in in my quiver as I look up at the man. He turns and runs.

My feet are already carrying me after him before I think about it. I shout at Father to stay put. I pull myself onto the rooftop and see the man a few buildings ahead of me. Still, it only takes a few leaps and sprints before I'm caught up, and I tackle the man.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"None of your business," he replies in a British accent.

"You trying to lodge in arrow in my brain kind of makes it my business."

"Go fuck yourself, half breed." I ponder a moment what to do. I'm not much of a fan of interrogation, but I know if Father were doing this he would use fear. I'm not as intimidating nor as cruel, but I'm sure I've seen him in action enough to sell it.

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

I try and remain quiet as I approach Connor and the man he's got pinned to the ground. I don't wish to be a distraction. I hold my shoulder and watch Connor extend his hidden blade.

"Tell me who you are and why you tried to kill me," Connor says.

"You won't kill me without your information," replies the other man.

"You're right. Which is why I'm not threatening your life. There are ways I can hurt you that won't kill you." I raise my eyebrows.

"Go to hell."

"You know what? I've got an idea. Since you don't wish to talk, maybe a little motivation can help. How about I cut off your fingers until you do? And don't worry, if that doesn't work there's always your toes. If you still wish to be stubborn… I'll cut your cock off." My jaw drops. Connor just made that threat?

"You're lying." I dare say I agree. I remember being in New York with him pursuing those thieves. He was repulsed by the very thought of torture then.

"Would you like to test that then?" I move slightly to the side, so I can see the man fully. As a response to his silence, Connor takes the man's finger and pressed his blade against it. He puts just enough pressure to draw blood.

"Wait! I'll talk!"

"I'm listening."

"My name is Johnathan Adams. I work for a group called…"

"Yes?" He sighs.

"The Poisonstars. We've never truly cared about either you or the Templars until recently. You've each gotten in the way one too many times, and we especially don't wish for you to have a truce. With you and Haytham dead, it will be no more."

"What do you have against us?"

"You already interfere with us enough alone, but together?"

"And what is it you want, then? What is it the Poisonstars seek?"

"Absolute power." Connor sighs.

"So you came to kill us, so we wouldn't stand in your way of power?"

"Yes. I was hoping to take you out and then Haytham, since he is weak."

"Well, you clearly failed. Not for lack of trying, at least," I say. Connor looks at me in mild surprise. I guess I did fine sneaking up on him.

"I told you everything. Now let me go," Johnathan says. I scoff as I approach the two.

"What, so you can return to your masters and tell them we've discovered you?"

"Father, you do not really expect me to kill him, do you?" Connor asks. Is this really a question?

"Yes, I do. Surely you see the risk of letting him live."

"We… can hold him prisoner."

"Why?"

"We know exactly nothing about these Poisonstars, and I'm sure he can provide insight sometimes." I sigh.

"Fine, but he's your problem, not mine." Connor whistles, and I hear an eagle cry from above. I look up and furrow my brows. When I look back, three Assassins have joined us on the roof. Connor gets up and drags the man to his feet.

"Take this man to a safehouse. Search him thoroughly and lock him up," Connor says.

"Yes, sir," one says. They tie the man up and take him away.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself getting up here?"

"No, I'm not that old."

"I am worried about your injuries, Father."

"I'm fine, I didn't strain myself."

"Okay, if you insist." He turns around.

"Son?" Connor faces me.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell was that about?"

"What?"

"Your threats! That was excessive, not to mention out of character." I realize that I'm angry, and I have no problem if he knows it.

"I was bluffing, I knew he'd fall for it."

"What if he hadn't?"

"I knew he would. I didn't give the "what ifs" a thought. Besides, I've watched you interrogate enough people to know how to sell it." Dear God, what have I taught him?

"Listen close, boy, because I don't want to ever say this again. Do _not_ follow my lead when it comes to this. There are better ways to get information, and I had better never catch wind of you actually torturing someone." He tilts his head.

"I thought you'd be pleased."

"No. I'm nowhere near pleased. You're a better man than me for going this long without it, and I swear I don't need to see you as worn as I am." He looks at his feet.

"I am sorry." I sigh. Now I feel guilty for getting so angry.

"It's okay. Please just don't do it anymore."

"Yes, Father."

"Come along, son." I pat his shoulder once more, then go.


	3. A New Way of Life

**Welcome back readers! Hopefully everyone is enjoying this story so far! I've got a lot planned and I hope ya'll have fun reading it. Here's chapter 3, let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Connor POV**

"Well, here we are," Father announces.

Before us is a large two-story brick house. It doesn't appear as large as the manor from the outside, but still is probably the largest house I've seen in Boston. The shutters are so white that they appear to shine in contrast to the dark color of the house, and surrounding a front yard is a fence that matches in color. The house a decent size plot of land, with stables to the right of the house.

What does a man living alone need with such a huge place?

I put my horse in the stables with Father's. I stroke my horse's neck as she drinks from the water trough. Father heads toward the house, and I follow.

Inside, there is a hallway going straight through the house, and I can see a back door from here. On either side of the hall there are varying rooms, and just ahead to my right there is a staircase.

"I… suppose you can stay upstairs. Let me show you a room," Father says. He begins up the stairs and I follow.

"You do not have to do this," I say.

"Obviously." We make it to the second floor, and he opens a door that reveals a plain room. It contains only a bed and a dresser. "It's not much, but…" his voice trails off.

"It is fine. I will not be here long anyway."

"Ah, yes. I forgot you intend to go help the man who betrayed you and used you. But I guess I shouldn't be upset if you aren't."

"I am upset, but this country's peace means more to me than my personal feelings."

"I know, I just wish you didn't let him use you."

"Yes, I know that's all he's doing." Father sighs and puts his hand to his shoulder. "You should get some rest." He nods.

"I suppose that would be wise."

"Oh, before you go, I was planning on going back into town. Can I borrow a horse?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." He nods once more than goes down the stairs. I go down as well and exit.

I look at the different horses. I wish to let mine rest, and so of course the one Father had been riding is off limits as well. Beyond those there is a white horse, a brown horse, and a black one. The first two appear strong and healthy and are very well groomed. The black one, however, has a dirty coat and mane and untrimmed hooves, yet it looks stronger than the last two. I approach it, wondering why it isn't taken care of like the others. The horse flicks his head and shakes his mane. I slowly extend my hand but do not touch him. He sniffs my hand before going and plopping down in the corner.

"You don't like people much, do you?" I whisper. The horse just huffs, and I sigh. I saddle the white horse, mount her, and ride away.

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

I watch Connor ride away, then exit the house. I have a task of my own I'd like to see through, and with luck he'll never know I left. I do not wish to have him worry about me. I mount a horse and ride away.

"Sir, there's someone here who wishes to speak to you," a man says after I send him to the Commander.

"Who is it?" I hear Washington ask.

"He wouldn't tell me his name or his business but insisted to speak with you."

"If it's of importance, he will tell you the answer to both of those." I roll my eyes and step in.

"I think you know me," I say. Washington sighs.

"Unfortunately. Give us a moment. Just… stay outside the door." The man nods and leaves. "What?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? My son is not a disposable toy!"

"What do you mean, Kenway?"

"I mean after what you did to him, you should not have called on him. Honestly, I don't know why he agreed to help you, but it had damn well be the last time you call upon his help."

"Are you threatening me?" I smirk.

"I haven't gotten that far, but I'm glad you know where I'm going with this. I do not think it necessary to continue then."

"Look, I tried not to call on him. But I didn't know what else to do. This requires skill that only he has. But I swear in the future I'll not call on him unless it is of the upmost importance."

"No. Unless he forgives you. Those are my terms."

"Very well."

"Good day." With that, I storm out. I do feel a little more at ease, though I don't really trust him to leave my son alone.

I arrive at the house just in time for Connor to ride up. I look at him, noticing he not only looks exhausted, but is covered in blood as well. He reaches the stables and dismounts.

"What happened to you?"

"I got into a fight with some Regulars. Do not worry, none of the blood is mine," he replies, then goes into the house.

I follow him in, and see he disappear up the stairs. I hope he's going up to get some rest. He'll get sick if he keeps this up. But to my dismay, he comes back down a few moments later. He removed his outer layer, and now he looks more like a civilian than I think I've ever seen him.

"Do you intend to rest any time soon?" I ask.

"I must clean these first," he replies.

"Well, there is a bucket out back I use for bloody clothes, but I have a maid who will do it if you don't mind waiting."

"You have a maid?"

"Yes. She will attend to whatever needs you have."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. So why don't you get some rest?" He sighs.

"Fine, since you're so worried. But only if you do too." I chuckle.

"Deal." He begins up the stairs, but then stops. He faces me again.

"What's with that black horse?"

"He's just really aggressive. No one's been able to handle him without getting hurt."

"I can try."

"Absolutely not."

"But I feel bad for him."

"I know, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will be fine, Father."

"I'm not debating with you."

"Fine."

Connor goes up the stairs and shuts the door. I go and sit on the couch and pick up a book. I told him I'd rest, not that I'd sleep, after all. I hear him shuffling around upstairs, until finally it gets quiet. Hopefully he is in bed trying to sleep. I sigh contently before reading my book. But before I know it, I fall asleep.

When I awake, I see Connor sitting in a chair by the window sleeping. He must have been looking out the window at the horses and fell asleep. I close the book in my lap and sit it on the table next to me, wondering how long I've been asleep.

Connor looks so peaceful, and I smile. I wish I saw this side of him more. Even his usual dark, angry scowl is gone. That in addition to the fact that he's not wearing his robes makes it hard for me to believe this boy is the trained killer he is.

"Ah, you're awake," my maid says as she enters. I look up at her and smile.

"Hello, Eleanor," I say.

"Who's the boy?"

"Oh, this is my son. His name is Connor."

"Your son, hm? I can see the resemblance. Is there anything I can do for him that you know of?"

"He's got some clothes upstairs that could use cleaning."

"I'm on it." She goes up the stairs. When she returns, she is shaking her head.

"Do I want to ask if this blood is his or not?" I smile.

"He _is_ my son." She sighs and shakes her head again. She heads out back.

I glance over at Connor to see his face twisted into a frown. He suddenly opens his eyes and gasps. After looking around, he sighs and relaxes again.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Bad dream?"

"Yes." He looks out the window. "He's pretty. The horse."

"The black one?"

"Yes. I wish to break him for you."

"I told you that's out of the question. It's not safe." He rolls his eyes.

"Because being an Assassin is _quite_ safe."

"I'm not changing my mind."

"I don't need your permission."

"Son."

"In fact, I'm going to get started right away." Connor gets up and exits. Through the window, I see him approaching the stables.

"Everything I say he has to oppose."

Connor reaches out to the horse, and he sniffs Connor's hand. Connor gently rubs his head, then reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a carrot and gives it to him. He takes it from his hand and lets him stroke his neck as he chews it.

"I don't know why I'm watching," I mumble and go into the kitchen.

"Your son is either very sure of himself or an idiot," Eleanor says as she joins me in the kitchen.

"I vote both. I told him to leave it alone, but it would kill him to listen to anything I say."

"He'll hurt himself."

"Well, maybe he'll start listening to me if he does."

"Anyway, his clothes are hanging out front drying. Though I'd like to wash what he has on as well."

"He probably needs to be cleaned too, so maybe if he bathes you can wash them."

"If? He'll bathe if I have to wash him myself." I laugh.

"I wouldn't try and force him, if I were you."

"I doubt he's as stubborn as I."

"I wouldn't like to have that tested." Just as I say that, Connor enters.

"He isn't so bad. Granted I didn't try to do any more than pet him, but I think he likes me," he says.

"Connor, meet Eleanor," I say. I have no desire to talk about the horse.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Good to meet you, young Mister Kenway," she says. Connor frowns, but only for a second.

"Please don't call me that, it's just Connor." I feel myself frowning. Now that I think on it, he's only ever introduced himself as Connor as far as I know. Does he not take the Kenway name?

"Well, Connor, I washed your clothes. They're out front drying."

"Thank you."

"But what you're wearing is pretty dirty too. I want to wash it." He looks down at his clothes.

"I have nothing to change into."

"That's fine, because you need a bath anyway. I'll go get some water warming and while you're bathing I'll wash these."

"What will I wear when I get out?"

"I'm sure I have something you can wear," I say.

"Okay. I could use a bath anyway."

"I'll go get it going," Eleanor says before leaving.

"I wasn't ready for the day to be over yet, but I guess this is fine."

"You've had a long day and a long night. You really should take it easy." He rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"So you say, but you're of little use to me if you die of exhaustion."

"Well thank you for worrying, but I think I will live." I smile.

"You'd better." He chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"I love you too, Father." My smile grows.

"Did I say that?"

"Yes."

"I don't recall."

"Please. 'You should take it easy,' and 'I don't want you to die of exhaustion,' are the same as 'I love you.' That's how Achilles says it."

"You know, the two of you confuse me."

"How?"

"Well, you clearly love him, and he admitted to loving you. But you guys seem so… emotionless."

"We aren't. You just don't understand it. He and I are both terrible with expressing how we feel, and quite frankly it's awkward when we try. We know we care about each other, we just express it differently."

"I guess if it works, it works."

"And it works. You, however, have to say you love me."

"I have to?"

"Yes. You are required to." I chuckle.

"Connor, bath is ready. Go on," Eleanor says, walking in.

"Yes, ma'am." Connor leaves the room.

"You hear that respect? Cherish it," I say. She chuckles.

"Please, don't pretend like he doesn't respect you," she replies. With that, she leaves the room.

What does she mean by that?

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I enter the kitchen and sit down at the table after I finish my bath. I yawn as Eleanor puts a plate of food in front of me. My stomach growls, and I realize I've not eaten anything other than an apple since breakfast. I shouldn't have thrown that fit at the tavern.

"There you are, boy. Do you always take so long?" Father asks.

"No," I reply as I take a huge bite of food.

"Then what took so long?" I shove another mouthful of food into my mouth. Eleanor smacks my arm.

"Ow?" I say around my food.

"Not such big bites, boy," she scolds. I chew and swallow it.

"Sorry. To answer your question, Father, I fell asleep," I say. He laughs.

"I told you so," he says.

"Huh?"

"I told you that you were exhausted."

"You're right as always, all knowing one. I apologize for questioning you." He sighs.

"Smartass."

"You are correct." He chuckles.

"Well, you are going to bed after dinner."

"If you insist." I look up from my food out the window. I hear a horse galloping up, and in confirmation I see a rider approaching. "Expecting company?"

"No…" I get up and leave the kitchen just in time for the front door to fly open.

"Master Kenway! You won't believe what we caught!" the man exclaims.

"Oh?"

"Two Assassins, and feisty ones too!"

"Oh… well actually…."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you have a guest?" He must've noticed my plate of food. I step from around the corner.

"The Assassins and us are going to—" The man notices me and gasps.

"Oh my God! It's _the_ Assassin!" He grabs a knife off the table and lunges at me. I easily deflect him with my hidden blade and grab his arm, twisting it behind his back.

"Connor, enough."

"Tell him about it, this is the only way he'll listen," I say. Father sighs.

"Connor and I agreed on a truce. And I mean order wide. So when he lets you go, you'll go back and release the Assassins you've captured, and tell the others of the truce. If they do not believe you, send them to me. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the Templar says.

"Good. Now, Connor, let him go." I release the man hesitantly.

"If they are harmed, even slightly, you will regret it," I say.

"Th-they'll b-be unharmed, sir. I p-promise!" he stutters.

"They had better be. Now get." He runs out the front door. I fight the urge to follow the man, deciding to sit down instead. I need to try and have some trust in these Templars if this will work.

"We really need to spread the word. I fear they'll keep killing each other for no reason other than ignorance," Father says.

"Uh-huh," I reply, eating my food.

"Why do you have your blades on, anyway?"

"I always have them on. You never know what could happen, and they're convenient enough to carry." I finish my food and sigh contently.

"All done, Connor?" Eleanor asks.

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. Just Eleanor."

"Sorry." She takes my plate and goes to wash it. I feel weird letting her take care of my stuff, but I know she's paid for this, after all.

"Now, go to bed." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said go to bed, boy. You're so tired you can't even stay awake in the bath, you have no business being up." I look at Father, who's smiling.

"It's finally not me," he says. She raises her eyebrows at him.

"If you want me to scold you for something, I'm sure I can find something, Haytham." His smile drops.

"No, no I'm good." This time I chuckle.

"I'm beginning to wonder whose house this is," I say, standing up. "Goodnight, Eleanor. Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight," Eleanor says, resuming cleaning.

"Goodnight, son. Sleep well," Father says. I walk past him and pull on the ribbon holding his hair, causing it to come undone. "Connor!" I laugh and run up the stairs.

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I wake up several hours later, but it's still dark out. I'm not sure how early it is, but this is why I don't like going to bed so early. I sit up and stretch, yawning as I do so.

I know I won't get any more sleep, so I hop out of bed. I climb out the window and down the building to get my robes. I go back in through the window and change into it, relieved to finally be in my own clothes. I'm larger than Father, so his clothes fit me rather tight. Not to mention they were too fancy, like everything else the man owns.

I arm myself with my bow, quiver, and tomahawk, and fasten on my hidden blades. I decide to leave my sword since I rarely use it. I pull on my hood and head out the window. I hope I managed to get out without disturbing Father.

I find myself wandering the streets of Boston. It's terribly cold out at the moment, and I guess this is what I get for going outside in the middle of the night. I step inside a tavern for some warmth. After I enter, though, I realize this is where Stephane works. As this occurs to me, he steps out from the back.

"Ah, Connor!" he says with a smile.

"Hello, Stephane," I reply.

"What can I do for you?"

"I… I'm honestly just here for the warmth, I didn't even realize this was where you work a first."

"Ah, let me get you some tea then."

"Stephane, do not worry about it."

"No, it's fine! On me." I open my mouth to argue, but he slips into the back before I can. So instead I sit down at a chair by the counter. I look around, noticing I'm the only one here. After a few minutes he returns.

"Thank you." I accept the tea.

"You're welcome. So, how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The fight! We helped you get in, but no one has heard word since. We heard that Kenway died, but nothing of you." I frown.

"I sent a pigeon and a letter."

"No one received either."

"Wow. This is not good."

"What?"

"My father is not dead, for starters."

"You didn't kill him?"

"No. I almost did, but…"

"He got away?"

"No, I saved him."

"What? Connor, why?"

"Because… because he's my father." He sighs.

"Dobby was right. What does this mean, then?"

"We talked about it, and we agreed on another truce. Except…"

"Yes?"

"This is order wide."

"And you agreed to this?"

"It was my idea."

"So… _he_ agreed?"

"Yes."

"Wow. What about the other Templars?"

"Well, I think they'll do what he says, but they don't seem super excited about it. I met Shay Cormac today, and was there when Father was informing Charles Lee of the truce."

"Wait, Shay Cormac is in the Colonies?"

"Not anymore. He stopped by on his way past and heard that I killed my father. He was planning to kill me."

"I see. How did it go with Lee?" I look into my tea.

"I… may or may not have gotten into an argument with him." He shakes his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

"I understand that we need to tolerate each other or else this truce won't work. It's just that he thinks he's better than me and in turn constantly feels the need to talk down to me. It's so frustrating."

"Tell me… is this truce because you really want peace with the Templars, or is it because you don't want to lose your father?" I sigh.

"Well, I asked myself the same at first. I won't pretend that my motivation isn't my father, but… I mean, when we worked together before everything we did was so efficient. I just can't help but believe that that will only occur more when we're all working together. Plus, maybe if we aren't fighting, we can find some actual solutions and make progress."

"I just hope it goes well. But we need to make sure word gets spread."

"Yes, we do. I do not want things to get ruined before they even begin."

"What are you going to tell Miss Cooper?"

"She's not even here."

"She sent a letter saying she expected to be back in a couple days." I sigh. Daisy Cooper is my second in command. She is the one I'm most worried about approving of this.

"How did her mission in England go?"

"It was successful, from what she said. She does not know about the attack on Fort George yet."

"Well, I hope you have fun telling her."

"Oh, no, Mentor. That's _your_ job."

"I will be too busy elsewhere."

"Doing what?"

"Washington asked me to investigate something for him." He frowns.

"With… with all due respect, are you sure your judgement is good? I mean, the truce is crazy enough, but now you're helping Washington again?"

"Only because there's a threat against the Patriots. Apparently, someone is already planning an attack on them."

"The war hasn't ended!"

"Yet. Washington says they're negotiating. But the point is that I need to see what truth there is to his sources about the possibility of another war." He shakes his head.

"What about Kenway?"

"He is to do nothing. He's not fully recovered, and I don't really want him to kill himself because he thinks he's okay. Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask."

"Oh, boy. If it has anything to do with Kenway…"

"It does. I want you to watch him and make sure he's keeping out of trouble."

"You want me to babysit your father?"

"Well… kind of. Hey, I could be asking something much harder."

"There's something harder than spying on the Templar Grand Master to make sure he 'stays out of trouble?' I doubt that." I sigh.

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but just in case he gets into something I want him to be okay. To have backup if nothing else." He sighs.

"I'll do it, but this is a favor to you, not him."

"I know. Thank you." I finish my tea. "I suppose I should be going. It would appear I need to talk to the others about the truce. Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome." With that, I leave.


	4. Broken Trust

**Hey guys! Not much for me to say here, but hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter. It is picking up a bit slow, and I do apologize for that, but I promise we'll get some real action soon. Anyway, here's chapter 4, please enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"Where's Connor?" Eleanor asks as she comes down the stairs.

"You're the one who went to get him," I reply.

"He's not in his room."

"He probably went out last night at some point then."

"Aren't you concerned?"

"He can take care of himself. Besides, he's like that sometimes."

"You know, he's nothing like how you described him."

"How do you mean?"

"You told me he was always so serious, but he seems so happy to me."

"He has gotten that way. I'm glad to see that change in him. The poor boy deserves to be happy." At that moment, Connor enters.

"Who does?" he asks, sitting by me at the table.

"You." He shrugs.

"Anyway, good morning."

"Good morning son. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine."

"Oh, so that's why you left in the middle of the night, is it?" Eleanor asks.

"I told you it was too early to go to bed." He looks at the clock and gasps. "Shit, I'm going to be late." Connor gets up.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear before." He smirks.

"Not in English." He goes to pass me, but I catch his arm.

"You need to eat." He rolls his eyes.

"I don't have time."

"You need to learn to make the time. Skipping meals isn't good for you."

"Father, it's fine."

"On top of that, what about sleep? Your irregular sleeping habits will make you sick."

"You haven't spent enough time around me to know anything about my sleeping or eating habits. But either way, I'm already late."

"For?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"A contact?"

"Does it matter? I told someone I'd be somewhere by now and I am not." I smile.

"It's not a contact, then. So you _do_ have friends." He scowls at me.

"Yes, Father, I do have friends."

"Well since you're late anyway it won't hurt to eat something."

"Father—"

"Enough. Sit." He jerks his arm away from me and sits. Eleanor gives him some food, and he begins angrily eating. "So who is it you're meeting that's so important?"

"I understand that you feel the need to know everything, but I already said it did not matter."

"Well, I'm sure whoever it is won't mind waiting too much."

"I'm sure she will."

"Oh, it's a girl? That explains everything."

"And what exactly does it explain?"

"Well, you already admitted it was not a contact, yet you seem quite eager to meet her."

"Yes, she is my friend and I enjoy her company."

"Is that all she is?"

"I do not follow."

"I have never met anyone so eager to skip food for someone who's 'just a friend.' I wouldn't tell anyone if you are, in fact, courting her."

"I am not."

"But you have feelings for her."

"I do not." He denies it, but I see his cheeks turn slightly pink. I grin.

"Oh, you definitely do."

"What makes you say so?"

"Well, if I had a doubt, the redness in your cheeks would have confirmed it." The color deepens, and he pulls his hood on.

"My feelings are irrelevant."

"So you admit it."

"There's really no use denying it. I clearly cannot lie to you."

"No, you can't. But are feelings ever really irrelevant?"

"They are when I live a dangerous life she knows nothing of. Or when I have enemies, even assuming our truce works. Besides, I don't—" He stops himself.

"Don't what?"

"Don't… want her to think of me differently. I kill people, in case you weren't aware. Plus, with my heritage I wouldn't want to taint her image. There are countless other reasons why I should not pursue it, but since I am done eating I will be leaving." Connor gets up and walks toward the door.

"So, what, do you ever plan to settle down?" He opens the door, and I think he's going to ignore me. But then he faces me, hand still on the doorknob.

"I do not want to assume I'll ever be able to, only to leave someone alone and miserable, wondering what they did wrong. I do not wish to leave her heartbroken and, worse, with child, who grows up fatherless and cold. Who ends up stuck in this life, on a never-ending fight, only to find themselves wondering what they even have left to fight _for_. I do not want to ruin lives due to a temporary affection." With that, he leaves.

Wow. That was harsh.

"What was that all about?" Eleanor asks.

"He just told me he's afraid of becoming me," I reply.

"Oh. Ouch."

"I suppose he is right, though. I could've played my cards better. Still, I wish he would see that I made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't love."

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I stop my horse in front of the general store, where Emily is outside waiting. She's wearing a pair of pants and a shirt, rather than a dress. She still looks lovely, though. I smile and dismount, then approach her.

"You're very late, you know," she says, though her smile tells me she is not angry.

"Sorry. My father made me eat," I reply.

"Well, I am glad he did. You need breakfast."

"I did not have the time." She shrugs.

"Anyway, let's go." She mounts my horse with ease, and I get on behind her. With my arms on either side of her, I take the reigns.

"So, where is it we're going?"

"There's a ranch out in the frontier where a man raises horses. If you head out of Boston, I'll tell you where to go from there." I spur the horse and we begin riding out of town. She turns and looks at me. "Why don't you ever take your hood off?"

"It's so I don't stand out so much."

"That's sad that you feel you have to hide under a hood. I don't see why the Natives aren't treated better." Yeah, I'll let her think that's what I meant.

"It is not a big deal, mostly I don't even notice." She sighs and turns back around. I smile when she leans against me. We ride like that all the way out of Boston. "Where to now?" I ask once we leave the city.

"Follow down this path, I'll tell you when to turn," she says, looking up at me but not moving her body away from mine. I force myself not to let my gaze linger long on her face.

We ride for another five or so minutes. Finally, we arrive at a large house with several horses and cows behind it. I stop the horse.

"This is it, I assume?" I say.

"Yes," she replies. I take the horse to the front and dismount, then take her hand and help her down. We walk to the front door and she knocks.

"Hello, Miss Carson," a stout lady says when she answers the door.

"Hi, Sarah. May we come in?"

"Of course." She steps aside, and I follow Emily in. Sarah leads us through the house and back out through a back door. At a small table on the porch sits three men. Two of which I do not recognize, but the third is Commander Washington. I cross my hands behind my back and avoid looking at him.

"Connor, I didn't know you were friends with Emily," Washington says, and I force myself not to swear. I was hoping not to talk to him.

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me," I say coldly.

"Connor, you know the commander?" Emily asks.

"I should say he does. Connor's worked with me several times in the past," Washington says.

"That's so cool!"

"He's practically a hero," Revere adds, joining us on the porch.

"I most certainly am not," I say.

"What did he do that makes him a hero?" Emily asks.

"He played a huge role in the revolution by helping us win battles, helping me warn people of the British approach, and anything else he could do. His abilities both in fighting and leading are beyond impressive. I doubt we would have even survived this war without him."

"Connor, why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"It slipped my mind, I guess. Really, he's making my role sound more significant than it is. _Was_ ," I say, shooting Washington a glare as I correct myself.

"He's really not," Washington says in reply.

"Anyway, this is not why we're here."

"Right, the horse. Come along," one of the men I don't know says. He gets up and leads us to the pens. "My name is Simon Lewis, by the way."

"Connor," I reply and shake his hand.

"Pleasure, lad. Anyway, here she is." He leads us to a light brown horse with white ankles and a white nose. Emily strokes the horse's neck.

"Hey, girl," she says affectionately. "Here's the money," she adds as she pays him.

"Thank you, Emily. You guys can walk her out the side gate there." He points to where he means.

"Okay. Thank you. Goodbye, Simon."

"Goodbye, Emily." With that, we go our separate ways. Once we exit the yard, she mounts the horse with ease. I mount mine as well.

"Are we headed back to Boston?" I ask.

"Not unless you need to get back, I was hoping to ride with you a while."

"Are you sure? It is rather cold."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, but I do insist we not stay out long."

"Stop worrying." Though her tone is annoyed, she still wears a smile. I find myself smiling too as we ride together aimlessly.

"Emily? How do you know Washington?"

"He's friends with my father. George is practically my uncle. Before the war he was always around."

"I see."

"He seemed to think highly of you, though you didn't seem too pleased to see him. What happened?"

"He and I had… a falling out."

"That really doesn't answer the question."

"I told you before about the attack on my village, right?"

"Yeah."

"He was the one who gave the order."

"Oh…" I clear my throat.

"So… when is your father leaving for his trip?"

"In a couple weeks."

"Are you ready to run the store alone for a month?"

"Yeah, I can handle it."

"Of course you can." She looks at me and smiles. My heart melts.

"Hey, take the hood off. There's no one around anyway." I remove it, and her smile grows.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't like talking to a hood."

"You sound like my father."

"That reminds me, you've talked about him a lot lately. I thought you said before you didn't like him?"

"He's… grown on me, I suppose. I didn't used to like him, but I do now. He is a good man, I just did not see that until recently."

"I see. So I'm guessing your relationship with him has improved?"

"Very much so. I'm staying at his house now, in fact."

"That's nice of him to let you stay there."

"Isn't it? It is a bit annoying living with him, though. He worries about my habits quite a bit."

"What habits?"

"He doesn't think I get enough rest or eat enough."

"Well, is he right?" I shrug.

"I've lived this long."

"Connor, maybe you should listen to him."

"I know, but I can't help it. I've trained myself to be this way and after so many years it's a hard habit to break." I notice a horse galloping up to us from behind, and we move out of the way quickly. However, the man stops alongside us. He draws a gun and points it at me.

"Connor Kenway?" he asks.

"First of all, _not_ Kenway. What do you want?"

"Any last words, Assassin?" I frown, then look at the gun. If we were on foot, I could disarm him. It's a bit trickier on horseback though, especially from this distance. I slowly raise my hands.

"Not in front of the girl, that is my only request."

"Fine. Off the horse." I dismount, and he does the same.

"Connor—" Emily begins.

"It's okay," I reply.

"Come on, move it," the man says, and we walk into the forest. Once out of sight of Emily, we stop again. But instead of waiting to be shot, I disarm the man. He grunts as I twist his arm behind his back, then I kick the gun away. "Spare me…."

"Who are you?"

"I'm… another Poisonstar."

"Damn, you guys aren't messing around. Maybe you should take some actual time to plan an attack, though."

"Not that I'll have to." He elbows me in the stomach, then escapes my grip. He draws a knife and tackles me. We struggle over the knife, then I decide I've had enough of this game. I stab him with my hidden blade and shove his dying body off me. Then I return to Emily.

"Connor!" She dismounts and gives me a hug.

"It's okay, Emily," I say, hugging her back.

"What happened?"

"I…. I handled it." She looks up at me, then frowns.

"Is he dead?"

"I…"

"I see." She releases me. "Start talking."

"About?"

"Well, maybe why he called you an Assassin?" I sigh.

"Let's get out of the pathway." We take our horses and go into the woods away from the body. Eventually we tie our horses to a tree and sit on a rock.

"Well?"

"Okay. So there are these orders, you see. There's the Templars, and then there's the Assassins. I am a member of the latter group. For centuries we fought across the globe, each with different and opposing goals. The Templars always wanted to control people. The Assassins want people to have freedom. Although in the end we both desire peace, our means are quite different. So through the ages we have fought each other, hoping to overcome the other, the enemy, to get what we believe is best."

"By killing each other, I assume."

"You have to understand, it is the only way. One cannot hope to go about their business without the other intervening. And both sides are quite cunning, so the only way to stop the enemy from destroying our life's work, they must die. Besides the fact that we have often seen the other as corrupt."

"Violence isn't always the answer."

"See, that's what I say. We both talk so much about peace, yet we do not have peace with each other. So I have worked to create a truce between us, though it is only here in America for now. But now the Assassins and Templars will work together to achieve more than either could alone."

"If there's a truce, then who tried to kill you?"

"There's a third group that I only just discovered yesterday. They're called the Poisonstars. Apparently, they hate both the Assassins and Templars, and fear what may happen with us together. He is of that order."

"Why do they hate you both? What do they seek?"

"Power. Nothing more, nothing less. They feel threatened by the truce."

"So they hope to end the truce by killing you."

"Precisely." She goes quiet, and I let her process it. Eventually, though, I speak up. "Are you upset?"

"Oh believe me, I'm upset."

"Emily—"

"To be honest, it doesn't even bother me that you're an Assassin. I'm mad that you didn't tell me. Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't know how you would respond. I didn't want you to hate me or think of me as some crazy murderer."

"And so now instead I think of you as a liar."

"I never lied to you." She raises her eyebrows.

"Oh, you didn't?"

"No, I didn't. I never told you, but not a thing I ever said to you was a lie."

"So you tactically deceived me by telling me fragments of the truth, so I would come to a false conclusion."

"I did not—"

"You lead me to believe that all you do is sailing and hunting for a living!"

"That _is_ what I do for a living. I don't get paid to be an Assassin."

"That's your main occupation, is it not?"

"Well, I guess if you put it that way..."

"Damn you Connor. I've trusted you more than I ever have trusted anyone. Did you know that? I tell you everything and yet you don't trust me enough to tell me really anything about yourself? I don't know if I should be more hurt or mad. Did you ever even plan to tell me?"

"I wanted to. I swear I did. But how did I know if you would reject me for that? I know that if I had a normal life I sure wouldn't want anything to do with a person like me."

"You know what? I'm sick of your excuses. You're right. I don't want anything to do with someone like you. Someone who doesn't trust their friends and keeps secrets and misleads. I want nothing to do with you, Connor." My heart stops. I _knew_ it.

"Emily, I'm sorry. Please—"

"No. I mean it. Leave me."

"Don't you want me to at least escort you back to the city?"

"I want you out of my sight! Go!" I get up.

"But—"

"Get out of here!" I look away, then get on my horse and gallop away. I don't bother looking back.


	5. Tomorrow is Another Day

**Welcome back readers! I'm finally figuring out where I want this story to go, so it's going to actually start picking up now. As always, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I walk aimlessly through Boston, my horse following just behind me. I don't know what to do. I should respect her wishes, but I hate having her so angry at me. Why didn't I tell her the truth? She probably would have taken it better if I told her in the first place. If anything, she deserves the truth. She would have found out sooner or later, clearly.

"Connor, I didn't expect to run into you," a familiar British voice says. While I'm usually pleased to see him, I'm suddenly irritated as I face Father. He dismounts his horse and approaches me.

"I wasn't planning to be back in town," I reply simply.

"Something go wrong with your date?"

"It wasn't a date, I'll have you know. Anyway, I was attacked again today."

"Another Poisonstar?"

"Yes. He called me an Assassin in front of her, so I had to tell her everything. She did not take it well."

"Aww, did she dump you?" I feel my heart break. No, she did not "dump me," as we were never together. But now I _really_ don't stand a chance.

"You're such a jerk, I don't know why I talk to you." He sighs.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive and uncalled for."

"Yeah. It really was. I'm going back to the house." I turn to go, but he catches my arm.

"Wait, tell me what happened." I sigh. I really don't want to talk about it.

"She's not even mad that I'm an Assassin, just that I never told her. After accusing me of lying, she told me she never wanted to see me again." He looks away, seeming distant. He's quiet for several seconds, then looks me in the eyes.

"No, you go find her and make it up to her."

"What? Did you hear me?"

"I heard you, and I'm telling you that you won't forgive yourself if you don't make amends."

"I'm guessing something similar happened between you and Mom?" He sighs.

"Sort of…" I frown.

"That's also what happened between you and I, in a way."

"It feels different on this side of things, doesn't it?" I sigh.

"Well, I suppose thinking of it that way helps me understand her feelings."

"Either way, I want you to go talk to her."

"Look, I need to respect her wishes. Besides, this is obviously my punishment for letting myself get distracted with feelings." I look to the ground.

"You are allowed to love, you know. The only mistake was not being honest with her about who and what you are. Not to mention about how you feel."

"It is better this way. At least she is no longer in my life by choice instead of death."

"What does that mean?"

"Every time I care about someone, they die. My mother. My best friend." I close my eyes, feeling another wave of emotion. "Achilles." He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He's not dead, Connor."

"Yet. Even he admits he's on death's doorstep though. Point being, I rarely allow myself to let anyone in, but when I do I lose them."

"None of that was your fault. Your mother died in a fire as a result of a war that had nothing to do with you or her. Your friend was deceived into thinking you were the enemy and you had to kill him to save yourself. Which, might I mention, was also the result of something that really had nothing to do with you or your people, you just got dragged into it."

"What about you? I care about you, and I almost lost you too."

"But you didn't. Besides, if I had died that night, it would have been my own fault."

"Now you're just arguing technicalities."

"Look, son. Life is cruel, there's no denying that. But for Christ's sake, do not make the same mistake I did. Don't just give up, or you'll be miserable."

"She deserves better anyway." I look up at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Quit acting like you don't deserve to be happy."

"I don't though. Every time I think things are going my way, something happens." I look away. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come to town to talk to me anyway. I'll see you later." I mount my horse and ride away, ignoring Father calling my name.

Several hours later, I still find myself still riding around through Boston. I feel so empty. I'm so distracted with my thoughts that I don't notice I rode to Emily's store until I'm in front of it. I sigh and turn to leave. I need to quit feeling sorry for myself.

I stop when I hear a scream. I look around the streets of Boston, seeing it uncharacteristically empty. There's only one other place that could have come from. I spring off my horse and rush inside. I know I'll have some explaining to do, but their safety will always come first.

By the time I make it inside, Mr. Carson is on the floor and another man is about to stab him. I sprint in and punch him in the jaw. I grab his arm and twist it, then elbow him in the stomach. He gasps in pain and drops the knife. I flip him by his arm, so he lands on his back. Pinning him in place, I kneel next to him.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Take a guess," he replies with a grunt.

"Another Poisonstar? What business have you with these two?"

"We've learned you care about the girl."

"So now you're attacking innocents to get to me?"

"I think you should know we aren't above that." I sigh.

"Listen, I'm going to let you go. I want you to return to whoever sent you and inform them that if anyone comes after her again, I _will_ kill them. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I get up and kick the man.

"Get out of here." He gets up and runs out, not bothering to get his knife. I help Mr. Carson to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," he says.

"Connor," Emily says. My heart sinks again, knowing she's about to kick me out.

"I… I'm sorry, I'll go," I say. I turn to leave.

"Wait." I freeze and turn back around.

"Yes?"

"You saved my father's life. And probably mine as well. I thank you for that."

"It was nothing, really." She approaches me, and I notice her Father leaving.

"It was a big deal."

"Well, you're welcome. I'm just glad I was in the right place at the right time."

"Me too. I did want to talk to you about earlier."

"What about it?"

"I think I understand now. Your life is dangerous, and you only wanted to keep me safe."

"A lot of good that did, apparently."

"Still, the effort was there. I realize I overreacted." I shake my head.

"No, your feelings were justified. It was wrong of me to mislead you."

"Listen, I'm trying to say I forgive you." I smile. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank goodness…"

"Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Do not _ever_ keep anything from me or deceive me again."

"I promise." She gives me a hug, and I eagerly return the embrace.

"Thank you."

"Of course." After a few moments, she steps back. "I want to teach you some self-defense. Maybe your father as well. I was hoping to keep a target off your backs, but it seems they've got you in their sights, so it would be for the best for you to know how to defend yourself."

"That may be wise. Should we tell him about what you are?"

"He knows. Apparently, he worked with those before me, and had heard of me."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

"I shouldn't get upset, I'm sure he didn't tell me for the same reason you didn't."

"He would have told you if he still took an active part in it. He hasn't done much, if anything, most of our lives." I sigh and look down. "I know for a fact he would not keep it from you intentionally. He probably never thought about it again."

"That is comforting. Father?" He returns.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Connor thinks he should teach us some self-defense."

"That sounds fine with me."

"Excellent. I know it's rather late, so we could do it now or wait until tomorrow," I say.

"We may as well do it now, the store is open tomorrow as well," Emily says.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

I sit in my room, reading over my journal entry for the day. After Connor ran off, I may have gotten involved in pursuing a Poisonstar. Not that I'll tell Connor that. He would be upset, considering he is convinced I'm too injured to do anything still. Either way, I didn't do very much. I simply located one of them and interrogated them. After a short pursuit, of course.

I hear the front door open and close, then frown. Does Connor always stay out late? I get up and go to find him. When I leave my room, I find him in the kitchen. He's starting up a fire in the stove when I enter. I shake my head.

"There you are. Do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"No, but I know you ask that question a lot," he replies.

"Maybe because it's always so late when I do. Where were you, son?"

"I was out riding when I happened upon Emily and her father in trouble."

"Emily is the girl you like?"

"Yes. So I go inside to help. It was another Poisonstar, apparently after her because they know we're friends. After I handled the situation, we talked about what happened and made amends. Then I trained her and her father in some self-defense."

"Well, I'm glad you worked things out. I'm sure they'll be fine, but I would recommend having them trained further to be sure. Also, you should have told her the truth about something else."

"I am _not_ telling her how I feel."

"Why?"

"I cannot do anything about it. The feelings will surely pass."

"Oh, Connor, I wish you would embrace them." He shrugs, standing up.

"I know." I shake my head.

"You get to bed and get some good rest, son."

"I will as soon as I eat dinner."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I ruffle his hair and leave the room.

The next morning, I sit at the table eating breakfast and drinking some tea. I look up as Connor groggily enters the kitchen. He makes himself a plate of eggs and bacon, then joins me at the table.

"Good morning, Connor," I say warmly.

"Morning," he mumbles.

"So, is today the day you're going to play soldier boy?"

"Yeah."

"And if the Commander's fears about another war is true?"

"I guess I'll be his errand boy longer." I sigh.

"I hate that you have to do that."

"Me too, but not much I can do about it."

"You aren't exactly a soldier."

"I kind of am, though."

"You know what I meant." He rolls his eyes, and the action hits me with sorrow. He reminds me of Ziio when he does that.

" _I don't trust you,"_ she had said.

" _I know,"_ I replied as I caught up to walk beside her. The memory seems so recent, but it was years ago when we were pursuing Braddock.

" _Yet you remain."_

" _That I may prove you wrong."_

" _It will not happen."_

" _So you say."_

" _So I know."_

" _Yet… I remain."_ She rolled her eyes back then, and now her son is the spitting image of her. I miss that woman.

"Hello? Earth to Father?" Connor says, breaking me from my stupor.

"I'm sorry, what?" I reply.

"I was informing you I was leaving, but you clearly have better things on your mind."

"I apologize." Connor begins toward the door, but then stops.

"You were thinking of her, weren't you?" I sigh. Connor can be so naïve sometimes, but others he is so perceptive.

"How did you know?"

"I've seen you make that face when I mentioned her before. I know you miss her."

"Yes. I did love her, you know. If I had known about you… things would have been different. I would have been there for you. I guess I'm trying to say…"

"I forgive you." I smile. He smiles slightly before pulling on his hood and leaving.

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I enter the camp, dressed as a soldier. If I'm honest, I'm not entirely sure where to begin my investigation. According to Washington, he made sure no one here will recognize me. No one is to know my mission either, not even the general— or, perhaps _especially_ not the general. Only Commander Washington, Father, and I know what I'm really doing here. That is, if everything is according to plan.

"Ah, Connor, right?" someone asks from behind me. I turn around to see a general.

"Yes, sir!" I reply, saluting.

"At ease." I relax. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Yes, the Commander told me you'd be coming."

"What are my orders, sir?"

"There's not much going on at the moment. Since the war is nearly over, we're really just keeping the peace and catching any stray redcoats. You're just gonna stay under the wing of one of the other soldiers for now."

"Understood."

"Good. For now, why don't you make yourself comfortable with the others? It's nearly dinner time anyway."

"Yes, sir." I salute once more before going to try and mingle.

I sit by the fire where some other soldiers are trying to keep warm. A couple shoot me sour looks. I sigh. This may be harder than I thought.

"Well, who are you?" one of the soldiers asks. He's pretty average in size, with red hair and freckles. He's white, as are the rest of the soldiers, but his skin is very pale in comparison.

"My name is Connor," I reply.

"It's not often we get new recruits, Connor. Especially not now."

"I'm not new, I just got moved over here."

"What battles you been in, then?"

"Well, I was at Monmouth, Bunker Hill…"

"Bunker Hill? Isn't that where that one guy ran in and killed the general?" someone else pipes in. He's got a large build, slightly larger than me. He has dark brown hair, and a very thin moustache.

"Yeah, it was John Pitcairn that he killed," the first soldier replies.

"I thought it was due to the fighting," another guy asks. This one is slightly smaller than the second and has dark blonde hair and very sun-tanned skin.

"Nah, it wasn't. Apparently, this guy dashed across the battlefield in the middle of a fight and killed the general."

"Did you see him, Connor?" the third asks.

"No, I guess I was too busy fighting to notice," I reply.

"You sure? He wasn't one of ours, so he would have stood out."

"I did not see him."

"Oh, well. Would've been cool if you had."

"I'd like to learn a lesson or two from him. I hear he was at other battles too, helping in ways we couldn't. The man is a badass," the first says.

"Probably just a myth," I reply.

"Maybe, maybe not. I bet Commander Washington knows," the third says.

"Why don't you ask him then?" the first asks.

"Yeah, right. As if I could get in to see him anyway, but especially about that."

"Alright ladies, enough gossip. Connor, my name is John Barnett," the second man says.

"Isaac Irwin," says the third.

"And I'm James Poole," the first says.

"Pleasure," I say.

"You never gave us a last name," John says.

"I do not have one."

"He's Indian, you fool! Connor is probably a made-up name anyway," James says.

"It is. Many people cannot say my real name."

"What is it?" Isaac asks.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"It's a mouthful alright. But a strong name."

"We shall stick to Connor," James says, patting me on the back.

"So, Connor, what tribe are you from?"

"The Mohawk," I say.

"Weren't they kicked off their land?" I physically wince.

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Hey, didn't you see the way he reacted? That subject is touchy. Back off," James says.

"My bad."

"Sorry, Connor. He's an idiot."

"Who are you callin' an idiot, you lobcock?"

"Enough, you two," I say. "It truly is no big deal. I know it was innocent curiosity."

"Come an' get it!" someone calls from a distance.

"Come on, Connor. Let's go get some grub," Isaac says. I gladly follow them, feeling my stomach growl at the thought of food.

* * *

 **Connor POV**

"No it ain't! You're pullin' my leg," John is saying as I join them with my breakfast, if it could be called that. Today is the third day I've been here, and so far, all I've learned is that the soldiers eat a small variety of bland meat, bread, and beans. Now, my plate only consists of pork and a small piece of bread.

"Is too. Heard it from the general this morning," Isaac says.

"Heard what?" I ask, trying not to scrunch my nose as I take a bite of my breakfast.

"He claims the war is over," James says, rolling his eyes as he takes a drink from his cup. I assume it contains rum, considering how much of the stuff these people drink.

"It's true!" Isaac says.

"Sure it is," John says sarcastically.

"The British gave up! They signed the Treaty of Paris in September, and word only just reached here. That's why we've been doing a whole lot of nothing."

"This makes sense. I overheard some generals talking a couple days ago. They sent a few people to negotiate peace a while back," I say.

"See? We're now a free country! And at peace!" James sighs and shakes his head.

"Not for long, the way I hear it," James says.

"How do ya mean?" John asks.

"Well… I hear another rebellion is brewing." I pause, setting the mouthful I was about to eat back on the plate. _Now_ we're getting somewhere.

"What do you know of it?" I ask.

"All I know is it's connected to the disappearing soldiers. They're deserting to start something new."

"What makes you think they're connected?"

"Nothing to think about, they tried to recruit me."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Isaac asks.

"I did! Told Commander Washington myself! He assured me he'd send his best man to investigate."

"I'll bet it's that badass feller we was talking about the other night!" I roll my eyes.

"Maybe."

"You think he'll be here soon?"

"You think we'll know when he is? He could be here right now for all we know," John says, poking at his breakfast.

"Fair point. He'll stop it," James says.

"Does anyone know where they're disappearing to?" I ask.

"No."

"They'll probably kill James for spilling what he knows," Isaac says with a smirk. While I can tell he was joking, James' face turns pale.

"I don't know anything!" I sigh as finish my breakfast, meditating on the information and ignoring the useless conversation they're having now.

 **Connor POV**

The sun set two hours ago, and I rush through the trees. I've been out here searching for anything at all of use and have found nothing. Perhaps it is time to try and find someone else in the camp who'll talk. With luck, I could even get the new rebels to try and recruit me.

"I swear, I don't know anything!" I hear James say, then freeze. I notice some light in the direction I heard his voice, and so I head in that direction to find him. Sure enough, he's tied to a tree and is covered in blood. I'm willing to be it's his own.

"You knew enough to report it to Washington! Now we can't surprise attack him like we planned! I bet he sent his Assassin here, too!" the other man shouts, pulling out a knife. He looks no different than any other soldier in the camp.

"Please, I can't do any more harm!"

"No, but you will pay for what harm you did cause." I jump from the tree and land silently behind the man.

"I doubt that very much," I say. The man turns and tries to stab me, but I quickly disarm him. I pin him on the ground face down with his hands behind his back.

"Assassin scum! You and the Templars will burn to the ground!" I roll my eyes. I'm _so_ scared.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to start another war?"

"Oh, fuck off, injun." I extend my hidden blade and press it to his back.

"I demand answers."

"Please, you would kill me without information?"

"It would be inconvenient, but I could find others."

"I ain't sayin' shit."

"So you want to be tortured? Because that's always an option." I frown after saying that, remembering how angry Father got the last time I threatened torture.

"That's not your style."

"You're right. But you know who would? My father. Perhaps I should send for him."

"No! Please, no!" I smirk.

"Why? He would just ask you politely. After having you tied up, beaten, and probably stabbed. No big deal, right?"

"I'll tell you everything! Just please don't summon him!"

"Then spill."

"It's the Poisonstars! We're recruiting soldiers to fight Washington."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's either him or us with the power. What do you think?" I sigh. Of course.

"When do you begin attacking?"

"We've not decided. We're working on building an effective army right now." I knock him unconscious. I untie James, who's trembling.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"You… you're the guy who Washington sent… who helped in all those battles… you aren't a soldier at all," he says.

"Are. You. Okay?"

"Just a little beat up…"

"Listen, you cannot discuss this with anyone, okay? I do not know who is to be trusted."

"Why did he call you an Assassin? What's a Templar? And a Poisonstar? Why did you say your father would torture him? Who—"

"Never mind all those questions. You must swear to never discuss this."

"Or what, you'll have me tortured or killed?"

"I am not the enemy, James. But these things are top secret and my mission requires that no one knows of it. Do you wish to sabotage me?"

"No… but I demand answers."

"I cannot give you any. I suggest you return to camp." He crosses his arms.

"Answer me at least one question."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Why are these… Poisonstars after Washington?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. They seek power, so based off what this guy said they're wanting to grab it away from Washington. Though my knowledge is limited. I'll have to keep digging to try and stop this war before it begins."

"I want to help." I raise my eyebrows.

"You do?"

"Yes, I could learn how to fight and then help you stop them."

"Very well. I will give you the chance, but not before you know what you're getting into. However, now is not the time. I will contact you when the time is right."

"Fine, but you'd better not let me down." I pat his shoulder.

"You have my word. In the meantime, we should see to your wounds."

"Of course."


	6. Repercussions

**Sorry for the delayed update, but here is chapter 6! Hopefully you guys enjoy, and feel free to leave a review with your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

I hear a knock at the door, and I answer it. A woman wearing black Assassin robes stands before me. While I can see she has sun kissed skin, a slender face, and brown eyes, most of her features are hidden by a hood. She is just a few inches shorter than me, the top of her head is at my eye level. She avoids making eye contact.

"May I help you?" I ask. She releases a shaky breath.

"Kenway, your son told me you'd be here. My name is Daisy Cooper, I am his second in command." I extend my hand.

"Pleasure, Miss Cooper." She looks at my hand warily, and I drop it back to my side. "What news does he have?"

"The Poisonstars are trying to begin another war."

"But this one literally just ended."

"I know, but that's what Connor told me. He intends to return shortly in hopes of pursuing them. He just wanted me to inform you of his plans and ask you to have your Templars on high alert, and we shall do the same. He's hoping our… partnership will put an end to them."

"I will spread the word. Thank you for delivering the message."

"No problem."

"Is he planning to return here?"

"He did not tell me, only that he would return to the city for further investigation."

"I see."

"Good day, Kenway." She turns and walks away. I notice her shoulders are tense. I close the door, thinking about the rest of her behavior.

Am I really that intimidating? I don't mean to be. I'm sure I have a reputation that precedes me, though. I ought to talk to Connor about him having some Assassins work with me a bit in hopes to gain their trust.

Pushing that thought away, I ride into town. I hope to find Charles still in Boston, though I do know he spends most of his time in New York. If he's not here, I'll send him a message and have him inform the men there and I will here.

I enter the main safehouse, where Charles is most likely to be if he's still here. I know he had business to attend to, so it's not impossible he's here. I reach his office and see light from inside. I knock on the door.

"You may enter," he calls. I open the door. "Sir! How are you feeling?"

"I'm well. Physically, anyway. Though I am frustrated," I reply, sitting down.

"Ah. So you're here with bad news, then."

"Yes. The Poisonstars plan to start another war." He frowns.

"This one barely ended!"

"I know."

"Do you know your source is reliable?"

"My son is a pretty reliable source." He sighs.

"What do we do?"

"Not a lot we can do, really, considering we know exactly nothing about them. I just think it's time we start seriously investigating and pursuing this. I was going to ask you to help me spread the word."

"Yes, sir."

"If I get more information, you'll be the first to know."

"Much appreciated, Master Kenway."

"I'm going to head to New York and get some investigations moving there. Can your current business be put on hold?"

"Yes, it can. This clearly takes precedence. I'll get to work here doing the same."

"Good."

"What of the Assassins?"

"A woman by the name of Daisy Cooper is the one who informed me of Connor's findings. She is his second in command, apparently. Anyway, she told me they intend to investigate them as well. I expect to hear from her again soon, so we can organize better. If nothing else, Connor should be back in town soon."

"Okay. Let me know if you need me when these discussions occur."

"Of course." I get up to go carry out my mission.

* * *

 **Connor POV**

"Can I help you?" a thin blonde woman asks. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and she's wearing a pink dress and a purple apron. Said apron appears to be covered in flour.

"I'm here to speak to Commander Washington. He should be expecting me," I say.

"What's yer name, then?"

"Connor."

"Ah, yes! He did mention you'd be by within the next few days. Come in." She leads me inside and takes me to a large living room. "Please, take a seat. I'll go get him."

"Okay." She briskly walks out of the room, and I sit down.

Only for about a minute, then I get back up. The room is rather large, with two white couches and three chairs, all a matching blue color. The walls are an off-white color, decorated with various paintings and trinkets. I approach the wall and cross my hands behind my back, investigating the pictures— more out of boredom than curiosity. It's almost ten minutes before I finally hear his all too familiar footsteps approach.

"Commander," I say, turning to face him.

"Connor, I assume you've returned to report your findings?" he replies.

"Yes. Turns out your source was right. The people who have been deserting are working to form another army to move against you."

"Why?"

"It's no more than a power grab. Now that you've won the war, they expect you'll be the one to take over ruling the colonies, but they want to be the ones to."

"Well, for the record I've already made it clear I don't to be king, and that I think we should stray from having one. But with that said, we can't have some group come and try and force themselves into leadership. It would only cause disorder and tyranny."

"Obviously. I didn't intend to allow them to force themselves into anything."

"Well, then what _do_ you intend? Your knowledge of them is limited, and you're only one man."

"I'm hardly planning to work alone. I have more resources than you could understand. As far as the knowledge, I clearly plan to continue investigating them to find out more. I'm honestly only here instead of working on it because I felt you should be in the loop."

"I see. Still, if you need anything from me—"

"I hardly see what I could need from _you_."

"Well, you mean besides the fact that I have thousands of soldiers at my disposal? Or the fact I have extensive influence and can give you access to knowledge you couldn't get on your own?"

"What knowledge do you think you have that I do not?"

"Well, as it turns out I have another lead for you." I raise my eyebrows.

"You do?"

"Yes. You'd have to go to New York to pursue it, but…"

"Well? Let's hear it then. I need to get on it if I'm going to."

"I thought you'd say so. There's a warehouse on the outskirts of the New York that some spies of mine had seen some British activity. When the war ended, it was thought to be abandoned. But then we've seen more suspicious activities there, namely some military grade weapons being moved in."

"It is worth checking it out. If that is all, then I will be off."

"It is." I nod and then exit.

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"Miss Cooper, am I right?" I say as I open my front door to see her standing there. Nearly a week has passed since the last time she was here with the news Connor had passed on, and since then there's been nothing but silence from the Assassins.

"Yes. You asked me to inform you if we found anything," she says.

"What do you have?"

"Between our intel and yours, a few of us discovered a meeting place. The Poisonstars are going to be there tonight at sundown. I intend to go there and see what can be discovered, and I was hoping you'd send me one or two of your men."

"I'll go."

"Kenway, your son made it clear he didn't want you doing anything yet. He fears you are not recovered well enough yet."

"Well, I don't see him anywhere, do you?" She frowns. "I'm going, Miss Cooper." She sighs.

"Connor will have my head for this… fine, but my condition is that you bring someone else as well, just to be sure." I roll my eyes.

"I'm more than capable of handling it."

"If you want to come with me, you're bringing backup. I'm not debating with you about this."

"Fine."

We agree on a rendezvous point, and then she leaves. I head out to assign someone to go with me, wondering why I'm letting her make me bring extra support. But better safe than sorry, I guess.

My Templar and I reach the rendezvous point a few minutes early. I hear someone approach from behind and expect it to be Miss Cooper. However, when I turn around it's someone else. He appears to be just a common civilian, but the way he tentatively approaches I'm willing to guess he's one of Connor's men.

"Kenway, you don't know me, but I've been assigned by Connor to be sure you stay out of trouble. You shouldn't go through with this mission," he says in a thick French accent. I sigh.

"I'm fine. I'm going to do it," I reply.

"He will be pissed!"

"Well, let him be. I don't care that much. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing because he's scared."

"Please, you still are recovering."

"Stephane, what are you doing here?" I hear Miss Cooper say. I turn and look at her, seeing she's being followed by another hooded woman. This one is in white and red.

"The Mentor told me to keep an eye on Kenway and try to keep him out of trouble."

"Right, because he'll listen to you more than Connor or I."

"I know, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to approach him, but… here he is, trying to get into a battle."

"Well, if things go right, there won't be a fight."

"We cannot expect things to go right."

"Look, I'll be fine. I'll be sure to let Connor know you tried," I say.

"We're running out of time. Stephane, just come along. I'm sure he'll be okay," Miss Cooper says. I roll my eyes.

"I will. I'm not a child that needs babysat." With that, we all leave.

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I finally return to the house. It's been two weeks since I left, and I'm eager to see Father again. I've spent too long chasing leads that the Commander gave me. I do feel like I've learned a lot, though. The Poisonstars are larger than I had anticipated, but also quite unorganized.

"Connor, I swear I tried to stop him," Stephane says to me when I enter the house. I freeze. His job was to watch Father and seeing him so frantic tells me something went awry.

"What are you talking about?" I reply.

"We discovered a meeting the Poisonstars were having in one of their safehouses. He and Miss Cooper went to shut it down and see what could be learned. I tried to stop him, but he blew me off. Anyway, after the three of us and two more go in, we wound up getting spotted. When the fight broke out, he wore out pretty quick. I made sure he wasn't killed, until finally we took everyone out but one man. He sent us all to investigate elsewhere while he interrogated the man. When we returned, he was unconscious, and the man was gone."

"Is he okay?"

"No. He hasn't woken up since. That was three days ago. We've hired a doctor to stay here with him, but he's not sure he'll live."

"He'd better…" I walk through the house and into Father's room. He looks horribly pale. Charles and the doctor are both in there.

"You! This is all your fault!" Charles growls.

"Mine? I was not even here!"

"You should have come back here to handle things!"

"I was investigating leads elsewhere! What would you have me do, come back to babysit him while the leads go cold? You were here, why didn't you do something!?"

"Gentlemen, please," the doctor says. I sigh.

"How is he?"

"Not well. I can't figure out what's wrong, and I've even brought other doctors in for their input. Nothing."

"Is he going to make it?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm doing all I can to keep him around, but I fear I'm only prolonging the inevitable." I approach Father's still figure and take his hand.

"He's not awoken once?"

"No. He's muttered a lot, the only thing recognizable that he's said was a name."

"What name?"

"Yours," Charles says. I feel a strong surge of fondness.

"I will save him. I have an idea." I squeeze Father's hand. "Hang in there." With that, I leave.

I reach the safehouse that Johnathan, the Poisonstar we have prisoner, is at. I barge into his cell, and he jumps.

"You're coming with me," I say, grabbing his arm and dragging him out.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"I want you to look at my father and find out what he was poisoned with and how we can cure him." When we're heading out the door, I almost run into Daisy.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Taking him to look at Father."

"I'll come with you to make sure you get him there."

"Thank you."

"How long has he been out?" Johnathan asks once we're riding.

"Three days, from what I'm told."

"I must warn you, it may be too late, depending on the poison."

"Just do what you can."

We reach the house, and I take him to Father's room. Charles shoots me a questioning look but says nothing. Johnathan looks Father over. He sighs.

"Well?" I ask.

"He's lucky, that's for sure. It was one of our weakest concoctions. His body functions have been slowed way down to the point where he barely lives. Given too much more time, he would definitely die."

"So, is it too late?"

"No. Not necessarily. But his chances are slim."

"What do we do?"

"I need you to give me the ingredients for an antidote. I can have one ready in minutes."

"I will get you anything you need. Just know that if this is a trick, you will pay dearly."

"I understand."

* * *

 **Connor POV**

"You'll know pretty quick if this works," Johnathan is saying as he gives Father half the antidote. "He will awake within three hours, though he'll be barely aware of anything. When he does wake up, you need to give him the other half of this. It is vital that he drinks all of it, or he'll shut back down. Clear?"

"Yes…" I say. I take the remaining antidote and look at it. It's a dark red liquid being held inside of a small glass container.

"If he does not wake up, you still need to give him the second half in three hours. Though if he doesn't wake up, don't get your hopes up."

"Okay… you're to stay here though, just to be safe."

"There's nothing left you cannot handle."

"I know, I just want to be sure." He shrugs.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Daisy?" She enters the room.

"Yes?"

"Take him to the office upstairs and hold him there, please. I wish to stay here with my father."

"Aye, aye." She takes him out of the room, leaving me here alone with Father.

I pull a chair up to his bedside. I sigh and look at him. I hate seeing him unwell. I take his hand and hold it tight, wishing he'd wake up and make some snarky comment.

After about two hours, he begins to stir. I smile when his eyes open. He looks so tired and confused, but he's awake. That's all I care about. I prop his head up and force the remaining antidote into his mouth and he drinks it cooperatively. I set his head back down once it's all down him. I move to the edge of the bed as he rubs his eyes, clearly trying to rub the sleepiness away.

"Father, you need rest," I whisper.

"Connor," he says weakly. He looks at me and blinks several times, trying to focus.

"Shh. I'm right here. I'll stay here with you until you are better."

"Am I dying?" I put one hand on his cheek, and with the other take one of his hands.

"No, you aren't. What I just gave you was the end of an antidote. You will be fine." He uses his free hand to fumble with the ribbon holding his hair back. He makes a face, repeatedly failing to get it out. I pull it out for him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Go back to sleep."

"Connor, I wanted to tell you that—"

"Father, you can talk to me later. You need rest."

"But I just wanted to say that I love you so much." I smile.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." Father grunts in annoyance but closes his eyes.

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

The first thing I notice is how bloody cold it is. I shiver and huddle closer to the warmth I feel against me. When a pair of arms tighten around me, I realize someone is holding me close to them. The next thing I notice is the voices around me in the room, though my brain is much too foggy to recognize any of them, much less make sense of what they are saying. I feel so tired, weak, and confused. My three least favorite states of being.

I try and speak, but my voice just comes out as a barely audible groan. The voices around me go silent, and the person holding me mutters soothingly to me. I relax into their arms, grateful to whoever it is for caring about my well-being. It gives me a sense of safety, which, in my state, I could use that feeling.

I'm exhausted, but more than that I'm ready to just be awake. I need to know what happened to me. I strain my ears with all my energy, trying to listen to the voices that are now talking quieter.

"He was awake last night, though he was very disoriented. All he knew was that he was in a bad state," a voice says, and I feel vibrating in the chest of the person holding me. I think hard about where I heard that voice from before. "I wish he'd wake back up," he adds. I realize that's the voice of my son.

"He should be by now," another one says. I don't recognize this one.

"I told you he wouldn't save him, Connor," a voice that I decide is Charles says.

"He was our only hope! Besides, he was awake once, and he still lives," Connor whispers.

"He'll live," the unfamiliar voice insists.

"He better," I manage to say. I open my eyes and blink a few times, then focus on Connor's face.

"Father!" he says with a smile.

"Connor…" That's all I manage to say before I start coughing.

"Charles, get him water." Connor repositions me. Before long a glass is pressed to my lips, and I gratefully drink. All too soon the glass is emptied and taken away. I look back at Connor.

"What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned. You were unconscious almost four days. We got you a cure and you eventually woke up. But you've been out all day."

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes. I swear, everything will be fine."

"I… I'm hungry."

"I'll get you something to eat," Charles says.

"Lee?" Connor says.

"Yes?"

"Take the Poisonstar back upstairs, please."

"Will do." Charles and the Poisonstar leave.

"How do you feel?"

"Like shit," I reply.

"Well, you look so much better. When I first saw you, I… I thought I had lost you."

"I'm glad I'm awake."

"Me too."

"I vaguely remember waking up. It was dark, and my eyes weren't really working. I thought I was going to die."

"I would not have lied to you."

"I know…"

I rest my head against Connor. I feel so weak, but my son brings me so much comfort. To my surprise, Connor rests his head against mine.

"Stop scaring me like that," he whispers.

"I was only trying to help," I reply.

"I know, Father. I know."

Charles reenters the room a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of soup. Connor props me up against the wall using some pillows, then Charles hands me the soup. I try to pick up the spoon, but with how shaky and weak my hands are, that's quite the feat. Finally I grab the spoon and try to take a bite. Instead I wind up dumping the spoonful on myself.

"God fucking dammit," I growl, dropping the spoon back into the bowl. Connor takes a napkin and tries his best to clean me up, then takes the bowl from me and proceeds to help me eat it. I'm so grateful yet irritated at being so helpless I can't even feed myself.

"Sir, I thought you should know that this wasn't all for nothing," Charles says.

"Oh? What has been discovered?" I ask between bites.

"Some names and locations. We can finally put some actual pressure on them."

"What names?" Connor asks.

"Significant people in the upper ranks. Louis Adams, Richard Nicholas, Simon Scotts, Rosanna Reed, Thomas Doran, and the leader, William Lewis."

"Good work."

"As far as the known locations, Miss Cooper and I have taken the liberty of sending people to sabotage their progress."

"Good. I want you to keep me updated," I say.

"In the meantime, we should really begin studying those people and begin assassinating them. We need to get rid of them if we're to put an end to this," Connor says.

"Of course, We'll get to that as well," Charles says.

"Thank you, Charles," I say.

"Go about your business. Father cannot eat if he's busy talking," Connor says.

"I'll come by later, then," Charles replies, then exits.

"That was rude," I say.

"Well, you need to eat," Connor says. I scoff but quietly accept the next bite.

When the bowl is empty, I ask Connor to get me a drink. He leaves the room with the bowl and returns with a glass of water. After yet another fail at independence, he helps me drink. I hate being so defenseless, but I'm glad Connor is here and willing to help me in this state.

"Now, get some sleep. You will feel better when you wake up," Connor says, helping me lay back down.

"Thank you, Connor," I whisper. He smiles warmly.

"You are welcome." I get comfortable and fall back asleep.


	7. A Good Foundation

**Hey ya'll! I just want to start by saying I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Let me know what ya'll think!**

* * *

 **Connor POV**

I literally left the room for less than five minutes, but I open the door to find Father out of bed. Again. It has only been a couple days since he awoke, and the man is shaving? It wasn't that long ago he couldn't even feed himself.

"Do you honestly need babysat every second?" I ask.

"I'm sick and tired of laying in bed! I feel fine!" he replies.

"You are not fine, however. Need I remind you that thinking you were fine and acting normal before being fully recovered is what got you poisoned in the first place?"

"Oh, thank you so much. I forgot all about that."

"So…?" He rolls his eyes.

"You worry too much."

"Well I apologize for not wanting you dead."

"Has anyone ever died shaving?" I roll my eyes right back.

"Whatever. I don't care. Do what you want." I turn to leave.

"Connor." I stop and look at him.

"What?"

"Don't be upset, I'm just so restless. Besides, the doctor said I'm okay now."

"You know I worry about you. You have not been conscious even a full week, and I just do not want you getting hurt again."

"I know. Which is why you won't like my plans for the day."

"Oh?"

"Charles and I are going to go question a Poisonstar we've captured."

"I am coming with you, then."

"I guessed you'd want to."

"Good. I will go get ready."

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"Yes, Mentor. What he said checks out. There's an old abandoned fort just outside of Boston that used to belong to the British. That's where they're hiding out at," I hear someone say to Connor as I round the corner.

In front of my son stands a shorter man, yet equal in build to Connor. He wears a grey robe, and like all the other Assassins, his face is hidden by a hood. I can see he has large features and a beard that's braided, but little else. I stop beside my son and cross my hands behind my back. I pretend not to notice the nervous gaze the Assassin in grey casts my way.

"Excellent. You did well. I will handle this from here," Connor says. The Assassin nods to Connor, and then to me. He then leaves. "I'm guessing you heard?"

"Yes. When do we go?" I reply.

"We?"

"I'm coming with you."

"That's unnecessary."

"It's perfectly necessary. We don't know what we're up against, and I'd rather you didn't go in there alone until we do. In fact, I think we should bring Charles and Miss Cooper."

"What if it's a simple task? Or they've cleared the place out?"

"Or what if you're overwhelmed because, as usual, you're so worried about listening to what I have to say that you go in alone?" He rolls his eyes.

"Fine. If you insist."

"I do. Also, I'd like to get familiar with Miss Cooper, and I think it would be beneficial to you to get accustomed to Charles."

"What is your point?"

"We ought to have them over this evening. We can have dinner and get accustomed to one another, then discuss plans for tomorrow."

"Well… okay. I've never done anything like this before though."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. If you'll send word to Miss Cooper, then I will to Charles. We can plan for seven."

"Okay."

"Great." I pat him on the shoulder before leaving to contact Charles.

Several hours later, Connor and I are making the finishing touches to dinner. Eleanor is out of town for vacation, but I can hold my own in the kitchen. I prepared some steak, potatoes, and corn for dinner. I nod at my work in satisfaction as I hear the door opening. That must be Charles, he always enters without knocking.

"Evening, Haytham," he says as he joins us.

"Good evening, Charles," I reply.

"Connor."

"Lee," Connor replies.

"You two better be civil tonight. No arguing, you hear?" I say.

"Yes, sir," Charles says.

"Yeah, yeah," Connor says, rolling his eyes. There's a loud knock on the front door. "I'll get it."

Connor exits the room and opens it. I hear him warmly greet Miss Cooper, and then the two talk quietly for a few moments. Finally, they both enter the kitchen.

"I know you've met my father, but have you met Lee yet?" Connor asks.

"Not formally. He was there when we brought the Poisonstar to check your father, but that's the only time I've seen him," Miss Cooper says.

"Well, then this is Charles Lee. Lee, this is Daisy Cooper." Charles extends his hand, and after glancing at Connor, Miss Cooper shakes it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Cooper," Charles says.

"Likewise," she replies, releasing his hand. "Good evening, Mister Kenway."

"To you as well, Miss Cooper," I reply.

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"Me? For what?"

"The way I behaved around you the last couple times we've interacted. I did not mean to be so cold."

"No, don't worry about it. You were nervous and had every right to be. I'm sure I have something of a reputation amongst you Assassins." She smiles slightly.

"You do, but you're not near as intimidating as I expected." I tilt my head.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"She meant it as a compliment, Father," Connor says.

"Why? Do you take pleasure in being intimidating?" she asks, her smile growing.

"It has its moments of usefulness."

"Don't let him lie to you, he loves it," Connor says.

"I do not."

"Of course you don't."

"I don't!" Connor chuckles.

"I'm kidding, no need to get so defensive."

"Although, I would believe it if you did," Miss Cooper says with the hint of a smile. I chuckle.

"Truth be told, I'm glad you aren't so nervous anymore. Wouldn't do me much good if the Assassins still fear me. Anyway, won't you take a seat?" She and Charles sit.

"Sit, Father, I'll grab the food," Connor says.

"Connor—"

"Sit! I got it!" I raise my hands.

"Okay, okay!" I sit down. Connor places the food on the table, then joins us.

"So, how are you feeling, Mister Kenway?" Miss Cooper asks as we begin eating.

"I'm fine. Plus, my shoulder is completely healed."

"That's good news. Maybe now Connor won't have a panic attack every time you move." I chuckle, but Connor frowns.

"I'm _so_ sorry about caring about my father," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Quite frankly, I think Connor had right to worry," Charles says. I raise my eyebrows. Did he just take Connor's side?

"Thank you, Charles. At least someone understands."

"Anyway, enough about that. Miss Cooper, if you don't mind me asking, what made you join the Brotherhood?" I say.

"My father was an Assassin overseas. A pretty good one too, from the way I hear it. He trained me since I was little, though I didn't realize my destiny until I was almost Connor's age," Miss Cooper replies.

"She came to us a few years ago and offered to help me train recruits. Between the two of us, I'd say we've grown well," Connor adds before taking a bite of his steak.

"I was an Assassin in England for a while, you see. I heard the Brotherhood was deprived here, so I came to help."

"Were you raised there?" I ask.

"In England? Not exactly. My father worked kind of internationally, so we travelled a lot when I was growing up. Not that I'm complaining, since I got to see much of the world in my youth. Not many can say the same."

"I wish to travel sometime, maybe when being an Assassin is less demanding. Where was your favorite place?" Connor asks.

"Honestly, England. That's why I worked there for so long before moving here."

"And you came in the middle of the war?" Charles asks.

"Well, I agreed with the Colonists' cause, plus I knew the Brotherhood needed help."

"Well, I must admit I am impressed so far with how many of you there are. When Connor and I worked together before, he made it seem like he was alone," I say before taking a drink of my tea.

"That was the idea," he replies. I glance at Connor, and he peeks at me from under his hood.

"Makes sense, I suppose. Oh, and Connor?"

"Hm?"

"Would you take the hood off?" He sighs but complies.

"You're as bad as Achilles."

"Well, I think one of the few things we agree on is that it's rude to wear those hoods of yours at the table." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Miss Cooper removing her hood.

"I apologize, Mister Kenway. I did not mean to disrespect," she says. I smile at her.

"No need to apologize."

Now that her hood is off, I can see her hair is grey and light brown streaked. She has it in a braided bun at the base of her head. Now that I can see all of her face, her strong features show better. She has a few scars here and there, but her expression is a warm and friendly one.

I glance away, realizing my eyes lingered a moment too long. She is pretty, but that's no excuse.

"Well, it's getting rather late. I should be headed out. When and where are we meeting?" Charles asks. We discuss our plans for tomorrow. Once it's settled, he leaves.

"I should get going too," Daisy says.

"Okay. Goodnight, Daisy," Connor says.

"Goodnight, boss. Thank you for having me over, Mister Kenway."

"Of course. It was a pleasure getting to know you, Miss Cooper," I reply. She smiles.

"Next time, you have to tell me your life story." I smile back.

"If I _have_ to."

"You do." I chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am." She rolls her eyes, but a smile still lingers.

"See you tomorrow, boys."

"Have a good night."

"You as well." With that, she shows herself out.

"Wow, you two really hit it off, didn't you?" Connor says. I get up and begin cleaning, and he helps.

"I don't know, she was pleasant I suppose," I say.

"You guys were kind of joking around, is all."

"I'm just trying to not be intimidating, really. She claims she doesn't think I am, but I can read body language. When she first met me, she wouldn't even look at me. To say nothing of the fact that she barely breathed."

"That is odd. I would not have expected her to be so nervous."

"Why is that?"

"Well, partly because she's always so… strong, I guess is the best word. I've never seen her afraid of anything. But I've been trying to talk you up around the Assassins." I pause and raise my eyebrows.

"You have?"

"Yeah."

"Will I be able to live up to their expectations?"

"Of course. I just told them the truth." I scoff and continue cleaning.

"The truth is hardly 'talking me up,' Connor."

"You are a good man, Father. You just are good at what you do, and it makes you frightening to those who are or, in our case, have been a foe. I just want to humanize you."

"Humanize me? What do you mean by that?"

"Just that it's hard to think of your enemy as human instead of just a threat. But you are not the enemy, not anymore. And I want them to understand that you aren't so different from anyone else."

"I see." He leans against the counter as we finish cleaning up.

"I meant every word I've said to them about you. You are a good person." I smile and pat his shoulder.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiles too.

"With that said, you should go get some rest. Since tomorrow will be such a big day, you need your energy." His smile grows. "After all, you're of little use to me dead." I chuckle and shake my head. The boy said that phrase more than once before our fight, and I now realize it was an attempt at affection all along.

"Fine. I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, son." I pat his shoulder and go to my room. When I go to bed, the exhaustion hits, and I find myself falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"Connor, the fort's captain is over there. You know, the opposite direction of where you're trying to go," I say, growing exasperated. He and I have argued about exactly everything since the second we both got up this morning, and quite frankly he's wearing on my patience.

"Well, all knowing one, while you're so consumed with trying to take the lead, there is useful information about plans this way. We need to go get them," Connor replies.

"How about we split up, since you two can clearly agree on nothing," Miss Cooper suggests.

"That is a wonderful idea. Come, Charles," I say.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Connor and Charles should go together."

"Why? We all know they can't get along. Especially since Connor is in such an agreeable mood today." Connor rolls his eyes.

"That's my point, if this truce will work, they're gonna have to get over it. It can't be solely balanced on the relationship between the two of you, you know. I just think maybe being forced to rely on each other will ease some tension."

"As eager as I am to split up, so I don't have to deal with Father, I am by no means behind this idea," Connor says.

"You know you are going to have to get over how you feel about Charles if this is going to last, Connor."

"I must admit, I see her point," I say. Connor scoffs.

"Please, you only want us to go together because you're mad at me,"

"No, I am not so childish to force you into anything because I'm mad at you. I simply think that it would be beneficial if you and Charles learn to get along. Plus, Miss Cooper and I should work together some as well."

"Easy for you to say that, you two can actually stand each other."

"For the love of…" Miss Cooper says. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I would rather work with you."

"Do you not understand what I'm trying to do here? We need to quit breaking off into teams of Assassin and Templar and learn to work together. You can either work with your father or Mister Lee." He rolls his eyes.

"I understand exactly what you're trying to do. I just do not like it."

"Why? Wasn't this truce your idea in the first place?"

"It was, but we all know how I feel about Lee."

"Connor. Go with Charles," I say.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now go!" He growls.

"Come on, Lee." He turns and storms away, Charles on his tail. I sigh.

"That boy…"

"I hope they're okay together," Miss Cooper says.

"They'll be fine. I think having some space from me will calm him down." We begin walking.

"I can't believe 'because I said so' works on Connor." I glance at her, and she's grinning.

"Only sometimes. I think he just grew tired of arguing." She shrugs.

After some investigating, we discover the location of the fort's leader. This isn't really a job for two people as skilled as we are, though. We'll just have to go and kill him, then be gone. It will be simple.

Or so I thought.

We are getting quite a bit of resistance. The fort's captain is locked up in what I assume to be his quarters and surrounded by guards. The only way to get in is direct entry, which means we must fight the ten or so men guarding. Of course, that means everyone else's attention has been drawn to us as well.

On the plus side, if we're fighting everyone, Connor and Charles should have no problem finding those plans he mentioned. Then again, they can't do much eavesdropping with all this fighting. I truly hate to have this whole thing go to waste, especially with how little we know about the Poisonstars.

An arrow narrowly misses my face, digging into the skull of a guard that was coming up behind me. I give Miss Cooper a grateful nod, then return the favor by shooting someone about to stab her. Within a second, she moves on and stabs three people consecutively, and I get momentarily distracted with the grace of her attack. If all the Assassins fight as well as she and Connor, I will benefit greatly from this little team up of ours.

"Haytham, behind you! Duck!" she shouts. I instinctively comply, narrowly avoiding an ax taking my head off. "Get your head in the game before someone chops it off," she adds.

"It is in the game," I reply, countering an attack.

"Sure, I believe the Grand Master can't do any better than that."

"Better than what?"

"I just saved your ass twice."

"Please, you did not. I could take them all myself." I notice a smirk on her face.

"I've killed more."

"Oh, is this a contest, then?"

"It would be barbaric to compete who could kill the most." I roll on the ground and stab a guard from behind. My pride isn't too large to take notes on Connor's fighting. When I stand up, I'm right beside Miss Cooper. "Loser buys drinks." I laugh.

"I hope you're ready to buy me drinks, then." She laughs too, and I find myself grinning, even as I battle guard after guard.

I kill one final person, then look around. Everyone is dead, and it appears Miss Cooper took my fight with the brute as a chance to talk to the captain. I enter the small room that he was hiding in just in time to see her stab him. She stands up and faces me, wiping her brow.

"They've doubled in numbers over the past month, though he says they've been growing under our noses for years. They apparently plan to attack in two months, and they're already preparing for war. The weapons here are just the tip of the iceberg. He did give me the names of weapons dealers and, big shock, most of them also served the British," she says.

"Good work," I reply. "Let's find the others and see if they haven't killed each other yet."

"Good plan." She slips out the door, patting my arm as she passes. I follow her out, and we head back to where we split up. I glance at her, seeing her try to hide a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing." Her grin grows.

"Seriously, is something funny?"

"Your fighting, for one."

"Excuse me, I think I won."

"No way, I definitely beat you."

"I took out at least two more guys than you!"

"Untrue. Besides, our target counted as three."

"We never agreed to that!"

"Isn't it a given that the target counts as extra?"

"It's only one life! Besides, it's cheating to make up rules after the fact."

"I already made it up, I just forgot to mention."

"Oh, no you don't! You cannot do that. You're just mad that I won. You, Miss Cooper, are in denial."

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"Nope."

"Um, yes." She grins even bigger, and I find my own smile growing.

"Fine. Truce?"

"Okay, we can call it even. But I want a rematch."

"You're on!"

"Are you two finished?" Connor asks from behind. I turn to face him. I realize that while I am in a significantly better mood, his seems to have only gotten worse.

"Ah, there you two are. Did you find the plans?" I ask.

"Yeah, and we even eavesdropped on some good information. That is, until you two attracted everyone's attention. So Charles and I decided to take the opportunity to sabotage all we could. This place and all the weapons here are now useless."

"Except, of course, what we decided to confiscate," Charles adds. Connor smirks.

"They have some pretty advanced weapons. We decided it would be _so wrong_ to let it all go to waste."

"Fine, no harm in it," I say.

"So, were you two successful?"

"For sure. I got some good information we can use," Miss Cooper says.

"Good. I hope your teamwork was better than ours." I frown.

"It sounds like you did fine," I say.

"Yeah, besides all the bickering."

"Why can't you two get along?"

"We tried, honest. But we just cannot stand each other."

"You both need to learn a better way. I intend for this truce to last, and to do so the Mentor cannot be constantly butting heads with my second in command, can you?"

"Look, we understand. And you're completely right. But…"

"I mean, have we ever even been in the same room without arguing?" Charles says as if finishing Connor's trail of thought.

"You were fine last night," I say. They exchange a glance.

"To be fair, you and Daisy did most of the talking," Connor says, looking back at me.

"Look, I just really would like the two of you to work out your differences. I wish to see you get along. Can you at least behave yourselves for my sake?"

"I'll try," Connor says, looking down at his feet. Why is he doing that so much lately? He reminds me of a child being caught stealing dessert before dinner.

"Charles?"

"Yes, sir," Charles says.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's move on. Come now." I turn and begin walking, not waiting for them to follow but hearing their footsteps all the same.

"Where are we going next? What do you intend?" Connor asks, catching up to walk beside me.

"For now, nothing. We've done enough work for one day, I'd say."

"But there's still a few hours before sunset. We could easily take advantage of what we've gathered today and get something else accomplished."

"It's getting late. I'm hungry, and there's plenty to do tomorrow. Besides, we could still use some more investigating before we plan anything major. I'm sure you've got some Assassins you could send to investigate. Oh, and I'll even send some of my own men to work with them, since we shouldn't be the only ones working together." Connor opens his mouth to argue, but them stops.

"That… is actually a really good idea."

"Duh. I always have good ideas." He rolls his eyes. "Besides, I think we all earned some relaxation."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was all prepared to go for drinks, so I see no point in not going."

"You know I do not drink. And quite frankly, I don't wish to take care of you when you're drunk again."

"I won't get drunk. Anyway, you will drink tonight."

"No way."

"I'll even buy your drinks."

"Not. Happening."

"Fine, I get it. You're scared of being a lightweight."

"I am not scared of anything."

"No, it's fine. I will not force you. Charles, Miss Cooper, and I will go without you."

"Fine, I will drink one cup of alcohol." I grin.

"That's my boy."

"I am going to assign some Assassins to the investigations, then I will meet you at a tavern."

"Okay. We'll send some Templars to help. Meet me at the Green Dragon."

"You _do_ frequent that place, don't you?"

"I do."

"Okay. See you there." With that, we split up.


	8. Ch 8- Bonding

**Hey you guys! I know I've been doing terrible keeping this story updated, I've just been so busy. Ya'll know how the holidays are. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! A lot of the dialogue in here I took from real conversations, so I hope it's authentic enough.**

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"Sir, I think you got stood up. By your own son," Charles says with a chuckle. He and Miss Cooper came to the tavern while I sent some Templars to meet Connor's Assassins. I got here about an hour ago. Connor, however, has not shown his face.

"He will be here. He's just stalling," I say.

"Should I go find him for you?" Miss Cooper asks.

"No, no. He will come. I know he will."

"He isn't coming, Haytham," Charles insists. In contradiction to that statement, I see Connor enter the tavern. His nose scrunches at the strong smell of liquor.

"Oh? Then who is that?" Charles looks over his shoulder at Connor, who locks eyes with me from across the room. He slowly makes his way toward us.

"God, he looks miserable." He dodges a man who drunkenly stumbles toward him.

"He clearly regrets this decision," Miss Cooper comments. Connor finally reaches us and turns a chair around backwards before sitting down.

"Sorry I am late," he says.

"Charles thought you weren't coming," I reply.

"I said I would. I just got busy."

"Which is exactly why you're here. You're always busy." He rolls his eyes.

"Sorry for caring about my work."

"Alright, alright, enough. We most certainly are not arguing tonight. Let me get you a drink." I get up and get a couple drinks for Connor and myself. I return and set the cup in front of him, then sit back down. "This here is Whiskey," I add.

"I do not know why I let you pressure me into these things." Connor picks up the cup, looks inside at the contents, and takes a very small sip. His face twists in disgust and he puts it back down. "This is disgusting."

"Well, you promised to drink the whole cup. Just take it easy."

"You're so cruel." He takes another drink, then coughs.

"You good?" Miss Cooper asks.

"How do people drink this stuff? It tastes like hatred."

"It's an acquired taste."

"Anything you have to force yourself to like is not worth the time."

"Oh, it isn't even that bad," I say, then take a sip of my own.

"Besides, you aren't supposed to like it," Miss Cooper says, drinking hers.

"Then what is the point?"

"Normally the part where you drink a little bit more is where people enjoy it."

"Well, I for one do not wish to get drunk."

"You don't have to get drunk, but it takes the edge off." Connor takes another drink, trying to tough it out.

"It's too bad your grandfather isn't here, he'd probably get you drunk so fast you wouldn't know what happened," I say.

"My grandfather the pirate? I would expect as much," Connor says. Daisy downs the second half of her drink.

"Are you gonna let her outdo you?" Charles asks, drinking his. Connor raises his eyebrows.

"Anyone I know would get wasted trying to keep up with her. No thank you. However, you can feel free to try."

"I would love to see this, actually," I say. Charles chuckles.

"Well, I used to keep up with Thomas, but that was long ago. Plus I do have work to do tomorrow and would rather not get drunk."

"Yeah, Father, I have work to do too," Connor says.

"Well, you've got to work on that cup, for starters," I say. Connor sighs and takes another drink.

"I cannot stand this." I peek into his cup.

"You've got about half of it left to go."

"Fine." He picks it up and chugs the rest.

"What are you doing?" He sets the cup back down.

"Finishing it." I glance at his cup, which is now empty. Oh, he should not have done that. I wasn't actually expecting him to get drunk, but… it is highly possible he will now.

"Oh… well, good job, then."

"How do you feel?" Charles asks.

"Fine."

"Not even a little tipsy?"

"I do not think so…"

"That's surprising. Maybe give it a moment."

"Why?"

"Sometimes it takes a bit for the alcohol to get to you." He frowns.

"I _do_ feel weird."

"Weird how?" I ask. He shrugs, then smiles.

"I don't know, I just feel kinda… warm and cozy."

"Warm and cozy. That's an interesting way to describe it." He pulls off his hood.

"Why do I feel like this?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know," I say sarcastically. He picks up his cup again, then frowns.

"Where's my drink?"

"You drank it." His frown deepens.

"I want another." I raise my eyebrows.

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Get him another drink, Kenway," Miss Cooper says with a grin.

"Be back in a second," I say, my own smile forming. I return with another drink and give it to him. He takes a big gulp.

"Why did I ask for more?" he asks.

"I don't know," I admit.

"I hate this stuff." He takes another drink just the same.

"You don't have to keep drinking."

"Do _not_ tell me what to do."

"I'm just saying you didn't want to get drunk. You should stop, or you will."

"I'll do what I want." He takes another long drink.

After drinking another half a cup, Connor is now standing on the table singing some sea shanty with the other drunks. Miss Cooper picks up his cup and drinks the end of it.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"He'll already hate himself in the morning, I figure if he drinks any more it'll be worse," she replies.

"You think he'll be mad at me when he does sober up?"

"Maybe. But he needs to loosen up."

Connor plops down in his chair again. He covers his mouth and giggles uncontrollably. I smile, thinking how wonderful it is to see him so happy and carefree. That look suits him well. Maybe he'll be upset at me tomorrow, but seeing my boy smile and laugh is worth it.

"Where's my drink?" he asks.

"You drank it," I say.

"Nuh-uh. My cup must've stole it."

"It must have."

"I want more."

"I think you've had plenty." Miss Cooper smiles mischievously. I can tell the alcohol is getting to her a little as well.

"Say, Connor, why don't you go talk to that pretty girl over there?" she says. Oh, dear.

"She's okay, but not as pretty as Emily," he replies.

"Who is Emily? Connor, are you seeing someone?" Connor throws his head back in laughter.

"Like I could ever stand a chance with her."

"Why's that?"

"She's so… perfect. I'm lucky to even get to know her."

"Tell me about her."

"Miss Cooper, don't push it," I warn.

"I just want ta know."

"Daisy. I'm serious." She throws her hands up.

"Okay, I can take a hint." Connor tries to get up but collapses to the floor. I chuckle and help him up.

"Where are you trying to go?"

"To get another drink," he replies.

"You've had enough." He starts laughing.

"You're the one who pressured me into drinking, now you're telling me no?"

"Yes."

"Faatherrr!"

"No, sir, you're going to come with me and go home."

"Why?"

"Because you're very drunk, and I'd rather not wait until you're asleep to try and get you home. Miss Cooper, will you make it home okay?"

"I'm only a little tipsy. I'll be fine," she says.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind seeing you home to be sure," Charles says.

"Maybe that wouldn't hurt…"

"Don't worry, Haytham. I'll take care of her."

"Okay," I reply. I steer Connor to the door.

"Why do I call you 'Father?'" Connor asks as we step outside. I must rent a horse, considering we walked here, and Connor's isn't in sight. I begin taking us to the nearest horse rental location.

"Because I am your father, of course."

"But you weren't much of a father to me."

"God, Connor, I know. If this is how you are drunk—"

"You've gotten better, all things considered."

"You know, 'all things considered' isn't much of a compliment." He groans.

"I'm doing this wrong, then." He shoves himself away from me and leans against the nearest wall.

"Connor, we need to get you home."

"Sshhhh. I'm trying to think."

"We can talk when you're sober."

"I'm not even drunk!"

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"I am not drunk." He snickers.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about the word 'drunk'? It sounds funny."

"Not really."

"No, think about it. Drunk. Drrruuunk. Duh-runk."

"You aren't supposed to pronounce it like that."

"What were we talking about, anyway?"

"About how we're going home."

"Not until I say what I wanna say."

"Then focus."

"Ummm… oh, yeah! What I mean is that you've become a good father. I care about you a lot. And… what is my point?"

"You never said." He frowns.

"Crap."

"Let's go, son." I grab a hold of him and continue. After about five minutes, the stables are in sight.

"Connor?" I hear a woman ask from behind. I turn around.

"Emily," Connor says breathlessly. Oh, bother. Please don't make a fool of yourself, Connor.

"What happened?"

"He just had too much to drink, is all," I say.

"He doesn't drink."

"Well, he did tonight."

"Why?"

"I suppose he doesn't handle peer pressure well."

"Emily, you're sooo pretty," Connor says. She shakes her head.

"Take care of him," she says. "I'm going to leave so he doesn't say something stupid."

"Of course. Come on, Connor," I say, and we go our separate ways.

"Wait, no, take me back," Connor says as I pay for a horse.

"Why?"

"I want to tell her how I feel."

"As much as I would love for you to, you will make a fool of yourself if you do it when you're this drunk."

"I'm not even drunk!"

"You would not be trying to confess your feelings if you weren't. Come on." I get Connor on the horse, then get on behind him.

"Why don't you have a wife? Or at least a girlfriend?"

"Oh, well I suppose I haven't had the desire to after your mother."

"She is gone."

"I know."

"Before that it had been five years since you spoke to her."

"I also know that."

"I think she wouldn't want you to stay stuck on her all this time later. You should move on."

"Oh, thank you, wise one." He strokes the horse's neck.

"I like horses." I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Connor."

"That is not even my name." I frown. It's not his name?

"Then what is it?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." I sigh.

"I'm calling you Connor still." He gasps.

"I remember my point!"

"What?"

"Earlier when I was talking about calling you Father."

"Then what is the point?"

"I wanna call you Dad."

"You do?"

"Yes. Unless that is not _proper_ enough for you."

"No, no, by all means. You can call me that."

The rest of the trip we spend in silence, save for his mumbling incoherently. I stop the horse in front of my house, then dismount. I pull Connor off, and he leaves all his weight on me, causing me to nearly fall over.

"I need your cooperation," I say as I coax him toward the house.

"I do not feel good…" he replies.

"It'll only get worse. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Once we make it to his room, I make him sit on the bed. I remove his weapons and shoes, then make him lay down. He willingly gets comfortable.

"Goodnight, son," I say.

"Goodnight…" he mumbles as he drifts into sleep.

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"I hate you so much," Connor says before throwing up again into the bucket.

"To be fair, I didn't force you to drink it," I say.

"I don't know if my head or my stomach hurts worse." Connor abandons the bucket and curls back onto the bed. I sit on the edge of the bed next to him

"On the bright side, you were laughing a lot last night."

"I was acting like an idiot."

"You were acting like a drunk."

"I am still embarrassed."

"Don't be. You were having a good time. That's all I wanted in the first place."

"Did I do anything too bad?"

"I was making sure you kept out of trouble. But… we did run into Emily."

"Oh, no. Did I make a fool of myself?"

"You didn't say much. But you did tell her she was pretty."

"Dammit. Is that all?"

"Yes. She went on her way, and I took you home. You did want to tell her your feelings though." He covers his face.

"I am so glad you stopped me. I would never be able to face her."

"You really should tell her." He scoffs.

"Please, I do not have the courage to tell her."

"So you can take on a platoon of soldiers yourself, you jump off tall buildings for convenience, and you're the leader of the Assassins, but you can't tell a girl you like her?"

"No! I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Well, Connor, nothing good will ever happen if you're afraid to take a chance." He sighs.

"I know…"

"I really hope you'll say something."

"While we're talking about my love life, I would like to mention I did mean what I said last night about mom."

"You remember that?"

"Vaguely. I remember I said she'd want you to be happy, and she would."

"I know. I guess after we split, I figured it was proof that I wasn't meant to be in a relationship."

"How can you preach at me for thinking the same as you?"

"Because I want you to be better than me. I want you to be happier."

"I want you to be happy too, though."

"I am happy. I have my son in my life, what more could I ask for?"

"As flattered as I am, we both know that is not the same."

"Maybe." There is a gentle knock at the door, then Miss Cooper enters.

"Hey, Connor. How are you doing?" she asks.

"Horrible. I feel like death," Connor replies.

"You're so dramatic. A little hangover never killed anyone."

"Well I am never drinking again."

"But you had so much fun last night."

"Not enough to be worth this."

"Maybe. Say, are you going to tell me about this Emily?"

"Father!"

"I didn't say anything. You mentioned her last night at the tavern," I reply. He sighs.

"I would love to tell you, but there is nothing to tell."

"You were talking pretty highly of her." He groans.

"What did I say?"

"You said she's so perfect and you're lucky to even know her."

"Well, she is, and I am."

"You really like this girl, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon, tell me about her."

"Why are you so interested?"

"What? Can't I be curious about your first crush?"

"Wait, I'm sorry? She isn't actually the first girl you've ever liked, is she?" I ask.

"She is, so?" Connor replies.

"You're twenty-four!"

"Admittedly, I met her not long after I met you. I'm not sure when I realized I liked her, but it was pretty early on. Anyway, Daisy, I don't know why you'd care."

"Because, this is huge. You're going to tell her, right?" she asks.

"He's too chicken," I say.

"Please, can we not talk about this?" he asks.

"I'll drop it… for now. Only because you have a hangover. Don't you worry, though. I'll get you to tell me about her yet," she says.

"We will see."

"Anyway, I am here on business as well."

"Oh?"

"Charles and I went to talk to our little friend back at the safe hose, and we discovered something intriguing."

"What did you discover?" I ask.

"The head of the Poisonstars lives not far from where the Mohawk used to be."

"Really?" Connor asks.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be hard to find."

"Well, maybe when my head isn't about to explode, we can check it out."

"Actually… I was thinking your father and I could go."

"Where's Lee?"

"He's busy bossing people around in New York. I thought it might be good for us to work together. Also, that'll give you the chance to sleep off your hangover."

"You're only trying to work with him because you two became friends all of a sudden."

"I mean, we haven't exactly spent that much time around each other, but so what if we get along? At least we're not like you and Charles."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, Mister Kenway, are you up to coming along?"

"I am," I say as I get up.

"Don't make too much noise when you get back," Connor says.

"I won't, but you'll feel better when I do return."

"I'd better."

"Bye, son. See you tonight." I turn and follow Miss Cooper toward the door.

"Goodbye, Dad." I freeze, then look at him over my shoulder. "I was not as drunk as you think." I smile.

"If you say so." With that, I go.


	9. Ch 9- A Minor Setback

**So… because I've been awful about updating, and also the last chapter was more of a goofy "drunk Connor" chapter than anything, you lucky readers get two chapters today. This one has a lot more action in it. As always feel free to review! I always love feedback.** **(Note: In the next chapter, there's going to be a suggestive sexual assault scene. It will be brief, but… you've been warned.)**

* * *

 **Haytham POV**

"So, what do we know?" I ask as we ride through the frontier.

"Honestly, not a lot. I'm not sure if you remember, but his name is William Lewis. He's Caucasian with brown eyes and brown hair. But that's about all we know."

"Well then, perhaps we should change the amount of knowledge we hold."

"With luck, we can kill the bastard too." I look over at her and smirk.

"Which reminds me, we agreed on a rematch." She grins at me.

"I suppose we'd better keep count then, hm?"

"I hope you're ready to buy me drinks."

"In your dreams, tough guy." I chuckle.

"So how close are we, anyway?"

"Close. It shouldn't be long now."

"Good. I for one am eager to be out of this cold." She nods in agreement.

Once we near the house, we agree to leave the horses behind. After all, we can approach much stealthier on foot. So we begin trudging through the snow toward out destination, keeping watch for any stray guards.

"Maybe we should take to the trees," she suggests.

"This is fine," I snap back, a bit harshly if I'm honest.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, why?"

"You just had a sudden change of attitude."

"You're just talking so loud. We're trying to be stealthy, you know."

"I was just trying to suggest an easier path. No need to get angry." I sigh. She's right.

"I'm sorry."

"Seriously, is something wrong?"

"I'm just trying to focus, is all."

"On what, exactly? We're not close enough to actually worry about guards."

"Maybe… I'm focusing… on getting through this snow."

"The trees—"

"Look, I can't climb, okay?"

"What do you mean, you can't climb?"

"I do not possess the ability to get from the ground to the trees. Does that make more sense?"

"Oh, come on. It's easy. I'd be glad to teach you."

"I did not come here to be taught by you. The only thing I wish to learn is about these Poisonstars."

"My bad, I'm only trying to help."

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't offer what isn't wanted." She frowns but says nothing.

The mansion is now in sight, so we begin to tread more carefully. We stick to bushes and haystacks, killing anyone who proves to be an obstacle. More and more guards get in our way as we get closer, and I feel confident this must be the place. Still, the approach is tedious.

The more time we spend silently approaching the mansion, the more my conscience gnaws at me for the way I snapped at Miss Cooper. Sure, I'm frustrated about not knowing how to climb trees. I've tried to figure it out before, only to fail miserably. Still, she didn't know that. All she wanted was to help. If it weren't for the thickening of the guards, I'd apologize. As if in response to the thought, she grabs my arm and pulls me into a bush. She looks around to see if there's anyone nearby.

"We should split up," she whispers.

"What? Why?" I reply, just as quiet.

"We can cover more ground."

"What if something alerts them to our presence? It'll be easier to handle together."

"Is the great Haytham Kenway going to get caught?"

"I'm not planning to, but nothing ever goes to plan."

"Okay, sunshine."

"Well, one should always hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"What an awful way to live. You always expect things to go wrong?"

"Yes. That way when they do, I'm prepared."

"And when they don't?"

"Well, I get a pleasant surprise." She rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, if you're sure it's wiser to stick together, then so be it."

"I am." She shrugs.

"Then after you, Mister Pessimist." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes, though I see a hint of a smile on her face. We continue on.

We finally make it inside the four walls… sort of. There's a tall, thick brick wall surrounding the mansion. The only entrance is a gate, considering the wall is too high and slick to scale. But with the use of poison darts— a weapon choice I find oddly fitting— we make it in undetected.

"I'm telling you, he made a mistake trying to move against those two so soon," one of the guards says. Daisy and I exchange a look, then creep closer to listen.

"The real mistake was sending in a guy with almost no field experience! The man was more of a poison expert than a fighter," the other replies.

"You really think attacking the Grand Master and the Mentor while we're still growing was wise? Not to mention going after them at the same time. They're an infamous team!"

"I think the idea was to break the only tie between the two that there was before they built a sturdy foundation. After all, we all know the only reason the two groups are working together is because the Kenways couldn't kill each other."

"Yeah, well now they're putting some real pressure on us. It seems like every day they're attacking us on one side or another.

"How did they even get the intel?"

"You're asking how the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order got intel? Why do you think there's so many of us here guarding now?"

"What's he got to fear?"

"Well, Haytham and Connor Kenway, for one. The two of them together aren't a force to be reckoned with, but now that they've got this truce of theirs, they're an irresistible force. It's likely they've figured out this location, or they will soon. He's planning to move bases, but until then he's locking himself away in that tower of his."

"Is he really that scared?"

"I'm not sure if he's scared or planning, but probably both."

"Well, I think we ought to handle that, don't you?" I whisper to Miss Cooper.

"Let's," she replies, then we slip away.

The only way into the tower is through the house. Daisy insists we climb the tower, but I assure her going in is the best option. After some bickering, she reluctantly follows my lead. Though I won't pretend she's not even more frustrated at me. I feel ashamed once again every time those light brown eyes look at me with annoyance. I much preferred the way they twinkled yesterday when we were joking with each other.

Eventually, we find a staircase inside that appears to be connected to the tower. We hastily take it up, not bothering to stop at the various floors until we reach the top. We approach a rather large door, and Miss Cooper steps ahead and peeks into the peephole. I wait impatiently for some time before she finally speaks up.

"There's a handful of guys in here. But I don't see our target," she says.

"Damn. We need to find him."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, clearest choice, you may not like."

"Well?"

"I say we march in and demand answers." She raises her eyebrows at me.

"You're insane. The moment we step in there, the whole mission will be jeopardized. Our target will flee before we ever find him."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"I did earlier, when you insisted we just walk in the front door. You're so determined to always be right that you wouldn't even consider going another way. It's no wonder Connor was always so frustrated when working with you." That hurts a lot, and I can barely keep my jaw from dropping.

"Wow, really? That was a low blow. But if you're so smart, why didn't you go your own way?"

"Stop me if I said this already, but you insisted we stay together. So I listened and look where that got us. I guess it's no wonder you worry so much about things going wrong though, since you throw caution to the wind so much." I sigh.

"Look, I don't wish to argue. Whether or not your path would have been more effective is irrelevant, we are here now. We need to decide how to handle the situation at hand." She sighs as well.

"You're right. We'll accomplish nothing as we are, bickering like children. Okay, listen. We can try your way, but we must be careful. There's a giant bell on this tower that there's direct access to from in this room. If we can sabotage it, perhaps we can take this lot out without drawing too much attention. So I want you to keep them busy while I sabotage it. Deal?"

"Deal. We need to leave someone alive, though, if we're going to get anything more concrete on a location."

"There's a man in there who looks to be of higher importance. He's dressed in all green with a silly hat. He's probably our best bet."

"Okay. Are you ready for this?" She pats my arm.

"Whenever you are."

"Then let's do it."

I barge into the room and stab three people consecutively. I draw my sword as the guards clumsily draw their various weapons. I find the man Miss Cooper mentioned, barking orders to attack. I dive into battle.

I'm aware of Miss Cooper entering, though I'm the only one who notices her due to the focus on me. This is going to be a piece of cake. Likely I'll have half of these buffoons dead before she's even ready to aid. That'll be a boon in our competition, assuming she's not too mad at me to think about it.

Soon she joins me, giving an affirmative nod at my questioning glance. From there it takes no time at all before all but the one man lay dead on the floor. I must admit, fighting alongside her is just as nice as fighting alongside Connor. They both know what they're doing.

"P-please, d-don't hurt m-me," the man says, cowering.

"Tell us where to find William Lewis," I growl.

"He's gonna be a few flights down from here!"

"How many?" He points to a door opposite from where we entered.

"If you go through this door here, down the hall to your left is a descending staircase. Take it down all the way, it's broken down into three levels. Once you reach the bottom, there's another door. It is locked, but if you can get in then he should be there."

"Sounds easy enough," Miss Cooper says. I nod.

After finishing him off, we follow the man's instructions. In no time, we find ourselves in front of a grand door that's at least twice my height. It's wooden with golden hinges, knob, and decoration. I roll my eyes.

"Subtle," I say sarcastically before stooping to pick the lock. It comes open easier than I expected. "You ready?"

"More than you, most likely," she replies with a wink before entering. I follow her in.

And grunt when I receive a bullet in my shoulder. I look at the wound, then back up to see Miss Cooper trying to keep the attention off me. There are too many guards in here, there's no way we can take them all. Especially considering I've just been shot. Speaking of which…

I sprint toward my shooter and stab them right in the neck. He falls to the floor, gurgling on his own blood on the way down. I take a quick second to wrap my shoulder, so it won't bleed out, then begin fighting.

"Do you see him?" I call to her.

"No, and I already used my sight. He's not here," she replies.

"So we were lied to."

"Not necessarily. It isn't impossible that he heard the commotion upstairs and fled. There are two other doorways."

"Well, you know what I think?"

"Not much, from my experience."

"Funny. I think we ought to go and see if we can locate him."

"Split up?"

"Yes. You take the left door, and I the right. Besides, I have no desire to fight this many people given my current state."

"You're lucky it wasn't poison."

"This is true." Without another word, we each drop a smoke bomb and rush to our respective doors.

I find myself in a narrow corridor that twists downward like a ramp. I hurry down the empty hall, hoping Miss Cooper is just as unopposed. I would feel guilty if she is facing much resistance, especially considering the crowd following us both. But I push that from my mind. She can take care of herself.

I reach the end of the hall, which opens into a giant room. I activate my Sight, hoping for anything I can use. However, there are no people here, and from the looks of it nothing of importance either. I approach the desk in the center of the room and investigate it, hoping to find at least some document I can use. If Miss Cooper doesn't have any luck, I'd hate to leave here empty handed.

On the desk sits open a journal. It appears someone had been writing in it but was interrupted abruptly. I pick it up, close it, and tuck it into a pocket. Now I need to find a way out before those guards get here.

I find one in the form of an ascending ladder. It goes through the ceiling and continues up. I begin climbing it, only thinking about my shoulder after I feel the sharp pain from using it. I clench my jaw and move faster.

I feel the ladder move as if it has taken on more weight. I glance down and, sure enough, there are some men pursuing me. I take out a throwing knife and toss it, lodging it into the first man's face. When he falls, he knocks the others off. I quicken my pace even more, ignoring my shoulder protesting the action.

I reach the top and open the hatch that separates the ladder from the next floor. I pull myself up and look around. I now stand on an outer balcony of the tower. There are three guards who, for the moment, are unaware of my presence. I don't have time to figure out my next move though, considering I have people coming up behind me still.

I kill the guards up here and look around, using the vantage point. I notice an unusually large group of people moving quickly. Activating my Sight, I see the man in the middle glowing yellow. Perfect. One leap of faith later and I'm now quickly but silently approaching.

"They were just in the tower, sir!" a man says after catching up with the group.

"Did you see them?" the man I'm assuming is William says.

"Yes, sir. One of them was Haytham Kenway. The other is an Assassin I don't know."

"Shit, this is worse than I thought. We need to leave this place."

As I'm about to rush up and attack, Miss Cooper leaps from a rooftop and assassinates someone, though she doesn't get William. I'm briefly distracted with the beauty of the air assassination. I love the form of the attack, and she used it with such eloquence.

I regain my focus when William and a few others from the group begin running away, only a couple staying behind to stall her. I climb on a roof and sprint after the Poisonstar. I run across a few before jumping off again, exiting through the gate. I hear horses and whistle for my own. I mount and spur her to a gallop. I see two chariots ahead. I glance over my shoulder to see Miss Cooper getting on her horse. Facing forward again, I urge mine forward to catch up.

"Found him," she says. I can't help but chuckle.

"It would appear so," I reply.

I make it to one of the carriages and jump onto it. I silently curse when I realize it isn't the one William is on, but I'll make do. I kill everyone on this one, then take the reins. I slam the chariot into the other, nearly knocking them off the road and into the snow beyond.

They regain control and slam back into me. I fight to keep on the road before we split again. I will crash them, I'm determined of that. We clash together again, and while that blow gives them some real damage, mine receives some as well.

Miss Cooper lands on my chariot and begins shooting at the other driver. Between the two of us, it isn't long before they lose control and crash, rolling several hundred meters before stopping. I'm briefly distracted with the horses until I see they escaped, now running into the forest. I stop my chariot and get down, then approach the chariot. William crawls out of the wreckage.

"What a shame. I don't even get to meet your kid," he says, sitting up.

"Sorry to disappoint," I reply, pointing my gun at him.

"Well, just as well for him that he didn't come."

"What do you mean?" Miss Cooper asks.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you two worked so hard to get here and it was all for nothing."

"Your life isn't exactly nothing," I say.

"Except, Haytham, your life is the one that will be lost."

"You aren't exactly in the position to be making threats, William."

"Are you sure?" I feel something sharp press against my spine. At the same time, I see a musket pressed against Miss Cooper's as well.

"Drop the gun, Kenway," the man behind me says. I hesitate, and he pressed the musket harder against my back, penetrating the skin ever so slightly.

"Okay!" I drop it. "Really, I must admit I expected more from you. If it were me, I'd have handled the situation myself. Ah, but I shouldn't be surprised, considering how you hid like a kicked puppy." The pressure is increased again.

"Haytham…" Daisy warns. She's only ever said my first name as warning.

"Am I wrong?"

"You should listen to her. You're already pushing your luck," William says, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Why, pray tell, are we still alive?"

"I'd like to make the mighty Haytham Kenway suffer. I want to have you so broken that you beg me to kill you, just to end the suffering."

"And the Assassin?"

"Well, might as well make her suffer too. But, perhaps in a different way…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… let's just say she is rather pretty. Wouldn't you agree?" I feel my blood boil, knowing full well what he's implying.

"You keep your ratty hands off her, you vile scum!"

"Ooohh, did I hit a sore spot? Is she special?"

"She's my partner. And I don't wish to see harm brought to her. Let her go, you don't even know her."

"Oh, but you do. And you clearly care about her, no? Plus, imagine how this'll affect your boy. By the time it's his turn…." I lunge, only to be held back by two people.

"I'll kill you, do you hear me? You leave my son alone!"

"Oh, don't worry. By the time it's his turn you'll be long gone." With that, Miss Cooper and I are drug away. We both resist, but several pairs of hands and the guns to our backs finds us tied up and loaded into a wagon.


End file.
